Detective y Ladrón
by yoss natsuki
Summary: Kaito se vera envuelto con la Organización de Negro, después de que estos pusieran su vida en peligro, ahora, como un niño, se vera obligado a ayudar a Shinichi a vencerla y al mismo tiempo, seguir buscando la joya Pandora. ¿Que secretos saldrán a la luz?
1. Introducción

INTRODUCCIÓN

Las sirenas de las patrullas comenzaban a escucharse a lo lejos, salió de su escondite en la azotea de aquel museo y vislumbro como los autos patrulla se alejaban siguiendo su pequeña y típica carnada, aquel globo inflable a medida, ¿Cómo es que nunca se daban cuenta que era una trampa?, fue el pensamiento que invadió su mente por unos segundos, pero le resto importancia al ver su premio en sus manos, sonrió satisfecho —Es culpa de esos policías por no darse cuenta que era una trampa —menciono al aire mientras levantaba su brazo derecho y enfocaba la luz de la luna en aquella preciosa joya que acababa de hurtar. La sonrisa de su rostro desapareció lentamente al no notar ningún cambio en el interior del diamante, suspiro con pesadez.

—Realmente era poco probable que Pandora estuviera cautiva en una joya dedicada al sol cuando se trata de una joya servidora de la luna— se dijo a modo de aliento.

Hace unos días se había anunciado la llegada del pequeño diamante amarillo "Lagrima del Sol", una joya bastante bonita y con una leyenda de amor detrás, no estaba en sus planes ir por ellas hasta que su secuaz Kenozuke Jii le comento que la joya se encontraba en la lista de posibles objetivos de su padre hace ocho años.

Dejo de admirar el pequeño diamante y lo guardo en su bolsillo, debía comenzar a huir puesto que las sirenas comenzaban a escucharse más cerca, la policía había descubierto la trampa, con desganados pasos se acerco al final de la azotea y se dejo caer al vacío con elegancia, descendió unos metros y abrió su confiable ala delta logrando así su retirada perfecta ante los furiosos policías.

Piloteo unos cuantos minutos y finalmente aterrizo en un aparente, solitario callejón, empezó a deshacerse de su disfraz de ladrón cuando el sonido de un disparo lo hizo detenerse. Unos pasos comenzaron a retumbar en su dirección, por unos segundos se paralizó y el miedo lo invadió, «No olvides tu Póker Face» se dijo mentalmente, los pasos se acercaban aún más a su posición, de pronto, una silueta masculina apareció frente a él; Kaito respiró hondo al verlo, aquel hombre era alto con una larga cabellera platinada y vestía larga gabardina negra envolvía su cuerpo casi por completo además portaba un sombrero que escondía una fría y penetrante mirada parda. —¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Un gato perdido. — Habló con sorna Gin mientras encendía un cigarro

—Me temo que se ha equivocado caballero, lo único que hay aquí es un mago que huye de sus perseguidores. —contesto Kaito con voz calmada manteniendo cierta distancia y buscando una manera de escapar.

Gin soltó una carcajada. —¡Así que la policía está cerca, Vodka! —Llamó el hombre. Kaito esperó que saliera otro hombre, pero lo único que pudo ver fue la maliciosa sonrisa del hombre que aquel extraño hombre que tenía enfrente. El sonido de un golpe seco resonó en el lugar, el joven mago había sido atacado por la espalda.

—Es una muy buena distracción, Aniki. —Alabó Vodka, un hombre regordete que vestía un pulcro traje de color negro, además de unas gafas oscuras y un sombrero tipo fedora del mismo color. El hombre de mayor estatura se acercó a un Kaito medio inconsciente.

—No lo tomes a mal Kid, eres nuestra esperanza para escapar de aquí, aunque no puedo asegurar vayas a salir con vida. —Habló mientras levantaba la cabeza de Kuroba sin delicadeza alguna logrando que el monóculo dejara su lugar y dejando a la vista el rostro de civil del ladrón.

De uno de sus bolsillos, sacó una pequeña caja de metal cuyo contenido era un misterio para el mago quien intentaba recuperar un poco de fuerzas. Una tétrica sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del asesino.

—Te contare un secreto a muestra de agradecimiento— Hablo el peli plateado —Luego de que Sherry escapara, se prohibió el uso de esta droga, pero yo aún conservo algunas cápsulas de muestra. Es una gran consideración de mi parte matarte con esto. —Abrió la caja y de ella extrajo una pequeña cápsula bicolor. La colocó en la boca del mago, obligándolo a tragarla con un poco de agua. —¡Hasta siempre, Kaitou Kid! —Pronunció su nombre de una manera tan fría que cualquiera que lo escuchase, hubiese temblado del miedo.

Gin se colocó de pie, mientras se alejaba acompañado del hombre regordete, dio una rápida mirada al mago que se retorcía de dolor y continuo su camino hasta salir del callejón, ambos se subieron a un auto negro, él más bajo se sentó al volante, mientras que el otro fumaba tranquilamente en el asiento del copiloto.

—Sabes Aniki, —comenzó la charla Vodka —esto me recuerda a aquel mocoso detective en el Tropical Land.

—No recuerdo a toda la basura de la que me deshago, pero de ser así, ambos estorbos están ahora en el mismo lugar, en el mismísimo infierno — Sonrió una vez más de una manera siniestra. Vodka lo miro por el rabillo del ojo y compartió una sonrisa menos retorcida a la de su colega.

Mientras tanto, Kaito con la poca conciencia y fuerzas que le quedaba se arrastró un poco para intentar ocultarse detrás de unos botes de basura, pero su cuerpo comenzó a arder sentía como sus huesos se derretían de una manera lenta y dolorosa, el aire comenzaba a faltarle y sentía que desfallecería en cualquier momento producto de él dolor que se centraba en su pecho.

—Alguien... Q…Quién... sea... Ay…Ayúdenme... ¡Aah! —Soltó un fuerte grito de dolor que resonó en el lugar.

Algunos oficiales que rondaban por la zona gracias a las órdenes del inspector Nakamori, alarmados fueron en busca de aquel grito lleno de dolor. —Ustedes dos. —Demandó el inspector Nakamori mientras señalaba con sus dedos a dos oficiales. —Revisen el callejón.

Los dos oficiales asintieron y se adentraron por la estrecha calle alumbrando su camino solamente con unas linternas. Avanzaron adentrándose aún más en el oscuro lugar. Giraron en la esquina y avanzaron en busca del origen del grito, iban concentrados que no notaron el pequeño bulto en el suelo, esto provoco que uno de ellos cayera precipitadamente al suelo.

—¿Estas bien? —Preguntó el oficial a su compañero que yacía en el piso.

—Eso creo, pero... ¿Qué es esto? —Dirigió la luz de su linterna hasta el bulto que lo había hecho caer; ambos oficiales abrieron los ojos al ver a un joven hombre tirado sobre el pavimento, con muchas heridas de balas y un gran charco de sangre.

El oficial que estaba aún en el suelo fue ayudado por su compañero a ponerse de pie.

—Iré por el inspector Nakamori para que llame a homicidios. —Comunicó el oficial que ayudo a su compañero. —Mientras tanto, busca si hay algún testigo. —El oficial asintió mientras veía marcharse a su compañero. Cuando se disponía a buscar pistas sobre el asesinato un ruido cerca de los botes de basura lo alerto, se giró para mirar de que se trataba, sin embargo, volvió a caer al pavimento pero esta vez dormido.


	2. El problema del Ladrón

Capitulo 1: El problema del Ladrón.

La zona había sido acordonada aislándola de los curiosos que aun vagaban por la noche, la ambulancia y patrullas no había tardado en llegar después del aviso del oficial novato, el inspector en jefe de la unidad de homicidio Juzo Megure y el inspector de la unidad antirrobos Ginzo Nakamori se encontraban hablando, el oficial Nakamori ponía al corriente al otro sobre el atraco de su némesis esa noche. Una vez que ambos oficiales estaban en el mismo canal, decidieron adentrarse al callejón, junto a algunos oficiales y forenses, incluido aquel que había dado aviso. Con lamparas en mano, fueron caminando lentamente para no dañar aun mas la escena del crimen.

—Ahora a la derecha, casi al girar podrán encontrar el cuerpo —anuncio aquel oficial.

Ante esas palabras, todos los oficiales y forenses se pusieron alerta, continuaron avanzando y al dar el giro no solo encontraron un cuerpo en el suelo, si no que eran dos, con paso rápido, el inspector Nakamori se acero al cuerpo de su subordinado y le tomo el pulso.

—Parece que solo esta inconsciente —dijo con voz aliviada, mientras tomaba la cabeza del oficial — ¡Amano, despierta!— comenzó a decir mientras daba débiles palmadas al hombre en sus mejillas, sin embargo, el hombre solo comenzó a decir balbuceos inentendibles que molestaron al inspector. — ¡Despierta de una vez Amano!— grito el oficial mientras le daba una fuerte cachetada al oficial inconsciente.

El pobre hombre comenzó a abrir sus ojos por el dolor, con la vista nublada trataba de identificar el lugar en el que se encontraba y a las personas que lo rodeaban. —¿Inspector Nakamori? —pregunto dudoso el oficial, después miro a los lados tratando de buscar algo —¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

Los oficiales que se encontraban ahí suspiraron en frustración y sintieron compasión por su colega quien estaba sufriendo la furia del inspector de la unidad dos.

—Inspector Megure — hablo uno de los forenses al hombre gordinflón— Empezamos la inspección del cuerpo, puede notarse que se trata de un asesinato.

—¿Cuál es el arma homicida?— pregunto el hombre

—A juzgar por las heridas de bala, creemos que es una pistola de 9mm, además que el cuerpo también tiene varias lesiones y signos de maltrato.— explico el forense.

—¿Encontraron algo que ayudara a identificar a la víctima?— pregunto el oficial de sombrero

—El hombre llevaba una cartera consigo, pero no trae identificaciones, solo recibos de hace unas horas de una tienda de autoservicio a unas calles de aquí.

—Entiendo —dijo en voz baja— ¡Sato! ¡Takagi! —llamo a la pareja de oficiales, quienes se apresuraron a llegar a su lado— quiero que vayan a la tienda y consigan los videos de la cámara de seguridad, empecemos a buscar por ese lado—ordeno. Ambos detectives asintieron y salieron de la escena del crimen.

Megure miro a su amigo y rio nerviosamente al ver como intentaba ahorcar al pobre oficial. Se acerco a ellos y llamo la atención de Ginzo.

—¿Ha averiguado algo inspector Nakamori?— pregunto en un intento de distraer, al contrario

Ginzo solo soltó un quejido mientras soltaba a su subordinado —El oficial Amano no recuerda mucho— menciono con clara molestia.

Megure se acerco hasta el oficial Amano quien se encontraba aturdido por los continuos regaños de Nakamori. —¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió oficial Amano?— pregunto con voz calmada.

El hombre, miro a su superior, después busco a su compañero de trabajo y suspiro. —El oficial Park y yo estábamos buscando a Kid como lo había ordenado el inspector Nakamori, de pronto escuchamos un grito de dolor y nos adentramos a este callejón, al no tener suficiente luz tropecé con el cuerpo, al ver que eso no era de nuestra sección yo me quede a buscar testigo o pistas que nos llevaran al asesino mientras que Park iba por el inspector, cuando finalmente estaba solo, escuche un ruido proveniente de esos botes de basura de allá— dijo señalando el lugar— pero cuando me voltee una especie de humo comenzó a salir y termine inconsciente.

Ante esa historia el inspector Nakamori ordeno a dos hombres investigar los botes de basura de la esquina.

—¿Hay algo mas que recuerde? Cualquier cosa nos será de ayuda.

El oficial lo pensó unos segundos y asintió —Recuerdo que antes de perder la conciencia vi la silueta de Kid, creo que era el por el sombrero, además de que se veía realmente mal herido.

Estas palabras sorprendieron a toda la fuerza policiaca que se encontraba presente a lo largo de la estrecha calle.

—Es probable que Kaito Kid haya llegado en el momento en que el asesino realizo el acto y al verse descubierto decidió deshacerse de el también—opino el inspector Shiratori.

—Si Kid se encuentra herido no pudo haber ido muy lejos— hablo Nakamori — ¡cierren las calles cercanas a la zona, y detengan a cualquier persona sospechosa!

—¡Inspector Megure, inspector Nakamori!— se escucho el grito de uno de los oficiales que habían ido a investigar los botes de basura. Ambos nombrados se giraron a verlos —¡Hemos encontrado la joya que robo Kid esta noche!— Los dos oficiales corrieron al lugar. Uno de los oficiales les mostro la pequeña bolsa donde se encontraba la joya en un alhajero de porcelana y junto el, una especie de hoja doblada.

Ginzo rápidamente le arrebato la bolsa al pobre oficial y saco el papel de la bolsa, dándosela a Megure quien apenas logro tenerla en sus manos y evitar que cayera al suelo.— ¿Qué rayos significa esto?— grito.

—¿Qué sucede?— pregunto Megure después de cerciorarse que la joya estuviese en el alhajero.

—Es una nota de Kid— dijo mientras le pasaba el pedazo de papel para después comenzar a jalarse los cabellos en señal de frustración.

Megure tomo el papel y leyó en voz alta.

 _"Estimado inspector Nakamori._

 _Dado que la joya "Lagrima de sol" no es mi premio final, debo regresársela, aunque lamento que no sea de la forma elegante en la que siempre devuelvo mis motines, sin embargo, esta noche, puede que sea la ultima que tenga noticias mías en un tiempo, seguramente intuirá el porqué, pero es mi deber anunciarle que sus noches de luna llena seguirán siendo entretenidas para usted y su equipo. Se despide, el mejor ladrón fantasma del mundo. Kaito Kid."_ Y al final, la típica firma del ladrón, lo que anunciaba que la nota era real.

—Esto podría ser mas grave de lo que podemos ver— menciono mientras arrugaba la nota, intentando no creer que alguien asesinara a Kid.

Kaito salió corriendo lo más rápido que podía en la situación que se encontraba, agradecía internamente que los nuevos oficiales del equipo de Nakamori fueran un poco lentos, gracias a ello logró salir del callejón sin ser notado y comenzar a alejarse lo más que podía de aquel peligroso lugar, después de todo, no es como si su vestimenta no llamara la atención, y no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que la situación en la que se encontraba era por demás increíble, ahora podía entender un poco mejor a Kudo Shinichi, y si no conociera la verdad del detective, comenzaba a pensar que hubiera entrado en una especie de crisis nerviosa de la cual no podría salir fácilmente y lo hubieran atrapado.

Continúo corriendo lo más rápido que daban sus cortas piernas y maldecía internamente al traje, que ahora le quedaba extremadamente grande, el hecho de no poder alejarse de la escena del crimen al ritmo que quería. Se detuvo frente a una tienda, cuyas ventanas lo reflejaban, acerco su mano a su reflejo y después la llevo a su rostro, para asegurarse que no fuese un sueño, o una mala broma hecha por Akako, se pellizco la mejilla y sintió dolor, no era un sueño, era verdad, ese era su reflejo, su imagen actual era tal y como lo era cuando su padre estaba vivo, las fotos de su cómoda serian la prueba perfecta.

—¡Concéntrate, Kaito!— se dijo mientras golpeaba ambas mejillas — no es momento de entrar en pánico, recuerda, "no importan en qué situación estés, nunca debes perder tu cara de póker"— comenzó a buscar en los bolsillos del enorme saco su teléfono celular, al encontrarlos, reviso la agenda y llamo al número que buscaba.

—¡Joven Kaito! ¿Esta usted bien?— fue lo primero que escucho por la bocina del aparato.

—Estoy bien Jii, pero bien metido en problemas, no hay mucho tiempo para explicar, quiero que vayas a mi casa y comiences a buscar mi ropa de cuando teni años— pidió con su voz infantil.

—¿Seguro que se encuentra bien?— pregunto la voz con preocupación.

—¡Lo entenderás cuando llegue a casa!, si Aoko está ahí, sácala, no creo que sea conveniente que me vea de la forma en la que estoy— dijo con cierto pesar.

El hombre no dijo mas y solo dio una respuesta afirmativa para después colgar. Kaito guardo el aparato en donde lo había encontrado, dándose una ultima mirada en la ventana suspiro para volver a correr.

Conan había optado por ver el atraco por televisión en esa ocasión, no es que el ladrón fuera de su interés, pero desde hace unas horas, se había sentido inquieto con respecto al él. Sintió un poco de alivio cuando habían dicho que Kid había escapado de la policía, pero el mal presentimiento no desaparecía, y menos al notar al falso Kid volar al oeste de la ciudad, tal como era su costumbre. Suspiro en frustración por lo fácil que el mago engañaba a la policía. La reportera continuaba con la explicación de cómo se había llevado a cabo el robo cuando de pronto comenzó a explicar que las patrullas regresaban al museo, entendiendo que su truco había sido descubierto, se levantó del sofá para ir a la mesa, justo antes de Ran saliera del cuarto de Kogoro.

—Parece que la fiebre le ha bajado al fin— comento aliviada al menor.

Conan asintió. —Eso es muy bueno hermana Ran, significa que en unos días el tio Kogoro estará como nuevo.— comento con su voz infantil.

La karateka asintió. —¿Y como fue el robo de Kid?— pregunto llena de curiosidad mientras se sentaba enfrente del niño para continuar con la cena que habían dejado a medias ante los quejidos del detective.

—Finalmente se dieron cuenta que Kid uso un señuelo y ahora la policía regresa al museo— explico brevemente mientras bebía de su te.

La chica asintió y fijo su mirada en el televisor. —¿Parece que ocurrió algo?— comento mientras tomaba el mando a distancia y subía un poco el volumen, el niño también comenzó a prestarle atención a lo que decía la reportera.

»—Después de que la policía volviera al museo comenzaron a rodear la zona, fueron solo unos minutos cuando una nueva unidad llego, no nos han dado detalles de la situación, lo único que el inspector Nakamori nos informo es que han recuperado la joya "Lagrima de sol" intacta, lo que es una buena noticia — informaba la reportera mientras miraba al frente — Sin embargo, como pueden notar — se escuchaba mientras la cámara tomaba varias tomas de la calle en los alrededores —La policía está poniendo en marcha un bloqueo de la zona que abarca desde unas cuantas calles del museo incluyendo el lugar donde la joya fue encontrada hace unos momentos. Tampoco se nos ha informado si se realizó la captura de Kaito Kid, pero la policía comienza de dispersar a los fans del ladrón.«

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, ambos tratando de asimilar esas palabras escuchadas, de pronto el sonido del teléfono saco a ambos de sus pensamientos, la chica se levanto para contestar, sin embargo, su rostro comenzaba a mostrarse lleno de preocupación, lo que llamo la atención de Conan.

—Entiendo, le informare a mi padre para que vaya mañana temprano a la comisaria... si… procurare que Conan vaya también… Entiendo ¡buenas noches inspector Megure!— se despidió mientras colgaba.

—¿Ocurrió algo?— pregunto el niño mientras se acercaba a la joven que había quedado estática a un lado del teléfono.

—Era el inspector Megure, al parece lo que no quieren revelar a la prensa es un asesinato que ocurrió en el lugar donde encontraron la joya— comenzó a explicar de manera rápida— Creen que Kid pudo haber sido asesinado por conocer a quienes realizaron el crimen, ya que dejo una nota a tipo de despedida y un oficial lo vio mal herido.

Esas palabras helaron las acciones del niño, su mente comenzó a divagar y pensar que era algo absurdo que alguien hubiera logrado tal hazaña como asesinar al ladrón de guante blanco.

—¡Conan!— Llamo la chica unos minutos después, ahora ambos se encontraban en el sofá enfrente de la televisión. El niño volteo a verla— ¿Crees que en verdad Kid esté muerto?

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Bueno, te llaman el asesino de Kid ¿no?, aunque se que logras seguirle el paso con ayuda de Shinichi, siempre he tenido la impresión de que te considera un rival.

—No creo que debas preocuparte— comenzó a explicar después de unos segundos— estamos hablando de Kaito Kid, no es alguien fácil de atrapar, mucho menos de asesinar, es un mago bastante escurridizo y molesto— comento en un intento de tranquilizar a la joven y a sí mismo.

Ran miro al niño con una débil sonrisa. —Tienes razón— dijo antes de volver a prestarle atención al televisor, después de todo, se dio cuenta que no era la única preocupada por el ladrón.

Kaito tardo un poco mas de una hora en llegar a si casi, miro a los lados para asegurarse de que ningún vecino o Aoko estuviesen fisgoneando por las ventanas, de su pantalón, saco las llaves de la entrada y entro en su morada, dentro, un muy nervioso Jii lo esperaba. La sorpresa no tardo en invadir al hombre, quien miraba de una fotografía el parentesco del niño.

—¿Cómo pude permitir que ocurriera esto?— decía desesperado— ¿Cómo podre mirar al amo Toichi, que en paz descanse, a la cara? He fallado como ayudante.— se lamentaba el mayor.

El mago rodó los ojos mientras seleccionaba la ropa que se pondría de una caja. —Tranquilízate Jii— hablaba mientras sacaba una playera azul y unos pantalones cortos y se los colocaba —¡Wooow! —exclamo— No pensé que en verdad me fueran a quedar- menciono mientras ser miraba al espejo.

—¡Joven Kaito!, no es momento de admirarse en el espejo— regaño el bartender—¿Qué planea hacer a partir de ahora?

Kaito dejo de hacer posar ridículas frente al espejo ante la pregunta, se miro detenidamente en su reflejo y mostró una sonrisa traviesa.

—Creo que tienes una idea Jii— decía de forma infantil. El mayor solo enarco una ceja sin comprender del toda la referencia.—Estoy seguro de que no soy el único en esta situación, y, considerando que "el" es un gran detective, ha de tener pistas que nos lleve a los desgraciados que hicieron esto, o a un antídoto.

—Kudo Shinichi— susurro el anciano— pero ¿No cree que si existiera un antídoto ya no tendría esa forma?— pregunto— Hay que considerar que el antídoto no existe.

—Eso ultimo también puede ser, pero también puede que sea mas seguro permanecer de esa forma— argumento— Jii, tu lo viste, esos hombres son peligrosos, no les importo poner en peligro a un montón de inocentes solo para lograr su cometido, puede que sean incluso peores que Snake— dijo al recordar los hechos en el Bell Tree Express hace unos meses— y si mi memoria no me falla, nuestro pequeño detective estudia en la primaria Teitan.

—Comprendo, haré los preparativos para que pueda inscribirse joven Kaito, pero… ¿Qué sucederá con su vida actual? ¿Y la señorita Aoko?

—No debemos involucrar a Aoko, ya esta rodeada de peligro con Snake vigilando al inspector de vez en cuando, supongo que una nueva mentira no creara mas daño…Espero— murmuro lo último para sí mismo.

El hombre solo se le quedo mirando, para asentirle y después salir de la casa. El niño miro marcharse a su único cómplice, miro por la ventana la casa de su amiga y suspiro tristemente, después se dirigió a cerrar con seguro todas las ventanas y puertas de su casa.


	3. El ladrón encogido

Capitulo 2: El mago encogido.

A la mañana siguiente Aoko había llamado a su amigo a desayunar, al no recibir respuesta fue a la casa vecina furiosa, paso la mañana tocando el timbre y la puerta, miro alrededor y noto todas las ventanas y persianas cerradas, extrañada, tomo la llave de repuesto que guardaba y abrió la casa ajena, todo estaba oscuro, asustada miro alrededor para ver algún indicio de robo, pero no había nada, se adentro aun mas hasta llegar a la sala, comenzó a buscar en las habitaciones algún rastro de su amigo, pero la casa estaba desierta; soltó un suspiro desganado, «Tal vez se fue a casa de Jii a pasar la noche», pensó para si misma en un intento de consolarse. Regreso a su casa desanimada, le tocaría desayunar sola.

Para la tarde, volvió a asomarse por la ventanas, encontrando intacto el lugar, llena de preocupación marco al celular de su amigo pero este siempre la mandaba al correo de voz, sin pensarlo muchas veces, comenzó a llamar a su lista de contactos para saber si lo habían visto pasear por las calles, pero no consiguió éxito, sin embargo logro que Hakuba llegara a hacerle compañía, intento contactar con la madre del chico por videochat, pero la acción también fue inútil, ya que Chikage nunca tomo su solicitud.

Cuando la noche cayo Aoko estaba demasiado preocupada, mientras tanto, el detective intentaba tranquilizarla y localizar al padre de la chica, pero al parecer estaba bastante atareado con el caso de Kid.

—¡Tranquilizate Aoko! — pidió mientras le dejaba una taza de té enfrente — Seguramente salió a algún lugar lejos de la ciudad.

—Seria la primera vez que se va sin decírmelo, Kaito no es así, el no haría algo como eso— dijo mientras se levantaba e intentaba salir de su casa, pero fue detenida por el rubio.

—¡Entiendo!, pero tal vez salió algo urgente y no te pudo avisar.

Ante esas palabras la chica negó con la cabeza, mientras agarraba con fuerza la taza de té. Por el contrario, Hakuba miraba de reojo la llamada saliente que estaba realizando en un vano intento de contactar con su compañero. Unos minutos después, el sonido del timbre de llamada de Aoko los saco a ambos de sus pensamientos, ambos dieron un pequeño brinco del susto, pero miraron el nombre en la pantalla del móvil, Hakuba pidió a Aoko que contestara en modo altavoz.

—¿Dónde demonios has estado Kaito? — grito colérica logrando un pequeño susto en su acompañante.

Un leve quejido se escuchó por la bocina del aparato y Hakuba presto mucha atención. Después de todo, estaba preocupado con la reciente noticia del asesinato de Kaito Kid y la repentina desaparición de su compañero. La voz de Kaito comenzó a escucharse.

—Eres una bruta Aoko— se quejó la voz. La chica no evito volver a gritarle y reclamarle por el insulto.

—Deja ya de jugar Kaito ¿Dónde estás? — pregunto ya más calmada.

Kaito suspiro. — Estoy en Francia, me ofrecieron una beca en una escuela de magia e ilusionismo, mandaron el boleto de avión y todo — comenzó a explicar. — Mi padre quería dar clases en esta escuela, así que me entro un poco la nostalgia, y como el boleto era para el día de ayer por la noche, no me dio tiempo de avisarte.

Hakuba se mantenía atento a la conversación de sus dos compañeros, enarco una ceja en señal de duda ante la explicación del mago, sus instintos y el extraño tono de voz que estaba utilizando le hacían creer que su compañero le mentía a su amiga, pero se mantuvo en silencio durante toda la conversación, no quería dar señal de su presencia. Aoko colgó después de unos cinco minutos de platica, miro a su amigo y se disculpó.

—Hakuba, ¡Discúlpame por haberte tenido todo el día conmigo! — hablo mientras se inclinaba, el rubio se uso nervioso y comenzó a negar.

—No te preocupes Aoko, me alegra saber que Kuroba se encuentra bien — dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa — además, no podía dejarte sola con lo nerviosa que estabas — dijo mientras se acerba a ella tomaba su mano y depositaba un beso.

Aoko se sonrojo por la acción y retiro su mano rápidamente. — Ah, sí, lo siento — balbuceaba — entonces… creo que te veré mañana en la escuela — dijo mientras reía nerviosamente.

Hakuba asintió y sin decir más salió de la casa, ya afuera, miro por ultima vez la casa vecina de la que había salido, fue en ese momento donde juro que la cortina se había movido, dando un suspiro comenzó a alejarse mientras analizaba las pocas pistas que tenia con referencia a su compañero de clases.

Kaito se había asomado por la ventana de su casa para verificar que todo en casa de Aoko se encontrara bien, sin embargo, solo logro ver como su compañero rubio salía de la casa vecina y miraba en su dirección rápidamente cerro la cortina y se alejo de la ventana, subió rápidamente a su habitación y entro al pasadizo secreto que se escondía detrás de la pintura de su padre. Llego al cuarto donde su fiel asistente realizaba ciertas tareas.

—¡Detesto a ese pomposo chismoso! — exclamo mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas vacías.

El anciano suspiro. —No cree que sería mejor comentarle al joven Hakuba lo que ocurrió. — opino el asistente.

—¿Y admitir que soy Kaito Kid?, ni loco — contesto el niño enfurruñado — mientras se levantaba y caminaba al lugar del anciano. — Sin embargo — continúo hablando mientras una traviesa y misteriosa sonrisa se revelaba en su rostro — no soy una persona que sepa esperar y quedarse sentado ante las dificultades, después de todo … soy un mago, mi trabajo es impresionar a las personas — del escritorio en el que trabajaba su asistente tomo una hoja y una pluma. — Y un día de descanso es suficiente para mí, por lo tanto, creo que es momento de comenzar a descubrir lo que ocurrió anoche.

El adulto miraba al niño y asentía. — Termine de preparar todo lo básico para ello — comenzó a explicar — Prepare los documentos necesarios para su nueva vida, acta de nacimiento principalmente, hackear la base de datos de la escuela primaria de Teitan no fue difícil, aun así me asegure de no dejar rastro de mi estancia en ella, pero conseguí la información que nos interesa, en cualquier caso, si mañana no llegara a quedar en el mismo grupo que el joven Kudo Shinichi hare la transferencia entrando nuevamente al sistema con privilegios de administrador y colocarlo en el mismo grupo.

Kaito sonrió ante el plan elaborado de su asistente. — Significa que mañana le daremos una visita a la agencia del detective Mouri Kogoro — dijo mientras mostraba su típica tarjeta blanca con su firma de ladrón fantasma.

Hakuba no había logrado conciliar el sueño en toda la noche y había estado tan ocupado apoyando a la policía con el caso que se había tomado el día libre de la escuela, desesperado de no poder encontrar respuesta a las incógnitas que aquejaban su mente, tomo las llaves de su casa y salió a dar un paseo sin tomar en cuenta la hora. No supo en que momento llego hasta Beika, pero solo se dejaba llevar, en especial por que aquel extraño presentimiento no abandonaba sus sentidos, algo malo le había pasado a su molesto compañero.

—¿Dónde rayos estás Kuroba y que haces para preocupar de tal manera a Aoko? — se preguntó mientras recordaba la cortina moviéndose en la casa de su compañero. Iba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no ponía atención a su entorno. Salió de su estado de trance al sentir un leve golpe en sus piernas, un quejido de dolor y varias voces infantiles.

—¿Estas bien Conan? — pregunto una niña de cabello castaño peinado con un listón de color rosa.

Cuando fijo su vista en el piso pudo ver a un niño de cabello negro acomodándose los anteojos.

—Debería poner más atención al camino — dijo de forma recriminatoria un niño robusto y mas alto al promedio.

Hakuba parpadeo varias veces.

—No lo culpes tanto Genta —dijo el niño pelinegro mientras se levantaba — Yo también iba muy despistado, lo lamento mucho Hakuba niisan— se disculpó el niño con su voz infantil.

El rubio negó.

—¿Le conoces? — pregunto con curiosidad Haibara mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Conan asintió. — Por un caso con el tío Kogoro y otro más con Heiji niichan— explico.

—¿Podemos hablar niño detective? — pregunto Hakuba al menor.

Conan se sorprendió ante la petición, pero asintió. — Chicos, adelántese a casa del profesor, yo los veré en un rato allá.

—¡Mas te vale que no nos dejes plantados como otras veces! — exclamo Mitsuhiko.

El de lentes rodo los ojos e hizo una mueca de indiferencia.

—Si Edogawa no llega a casa del profesor le tocara comprarnos las entradas al evento de Kamen Yaiba de la siguiente semana— declaró Haibara.

Ante esas palabras los niños celebraron. — En ese caso es mejor si no llegas Conan— opino feliz Genta.

Conan frunció el ceño y miro enojado a la chica de castaño cobrizo quien bostezaba sin prestarle importancia a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. —No sean tontos, ya tenia planeado ir con el profesor. — dijo en un murmullo.

Los niños se marcharon mientras jugaban entre ellos, Conan al verlos ya alejados de su posición miro al mayor quien se había colocado a su lado, tenia las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y se le veía cansado.

—¿Te apetece un café? — pregunto el rubio.

—No creo que quieras hablar de Kaito Kid mientras tomas un café con un niño de primaria.

Saguru se sorprendió ante esas palabras, pero asintió dándole la razón. — En ese caso seré breve, estoy seguro de que estas al tanto de la situación que concierne a Kaito Kid, es fácil deducirlo por la relación que existe entre Mouri Kogoro y la policía, sin embargo, si tengo una duda— dijo mientras comenzaba a andar al parque que estaba cerca, Conan lo miro curioso. — ¿Cómo supiste que quería hablar de Kid?

Conan miro al mayor analizándolo, parecía bastante cansado, suspiro y le sonrió. — Te involucras en sus robos siempre que puedes, eso me hizo pensar que no querías perder contra él, pero después noté un patrón, evitabas asistir a todos los robos que involucraran a la empresa Suzuki, así que pensé que es posible que tengas a algún sospechoso de la identidad de Kid y necesitas pruebas, las cuales no puedes encontrar en los enfrentamientos de Jirochiki y Kid.

Hakuba estaba impresionado, no era la primera vez que aquel niño lo dejaba sin palabras, recordó el caso de la mansión del crepúsculo y el plan que les había propuesto para reconocer al asesino y aquel caso de la mansión de lavanda y el como ayudo a Heiji Hattori, sin duda era un mocoso bastante inteligente y astuto para su edad.

—¡Ya veo!, en ese caso no hare el cuento muy largo — dijo antes de dar un suspiro. — Resulta que mi principal sospechoso desapareció desde la misma noche del ataque a Kid.

Conan se sorprendió ante la información. —¿Estas seguro de eso? — pregunto

—El día de ayer fui de visita a la casa de su vecina la cual me llamo preocupada por la falta de presencia de su vecino, unas horas después recibió una llamada de el diciendo que había ido de viaje al extranjero, pero esa excusa no me la trago por completo, ya que para el es imposible dejarla sola, aunque ese no es el caso— explico el rubio

—¿Tienes miedo de que esté en peligro de muerte? — pregunto el niño.

Hakuba suspiro. — Ya estaba en peligro de muerte — comento sorprendiendo al niño nuevamente — así que si, pudiera decirse que tengo miedo de que sea un peligro mayor al que está acostumbrado.

—¿Qué quieres decir? — pregunto realmente curioso Conan, sin embargo, el rubio negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que no tenía los detalles. — La policía aun no ha encontrado nada, además si lo conoces tan bien sabes lo escurridizo que puede ser ese ladrón, así que confiemos en que se encuentra bien y planeando su siguiente movimiento — dijo mientras se daba media vuelta — con el tiempo obtendremos noticas suyas, solo tenemos que esperar

Hakuba asintió y se sintió mas tranquilo ante esas palabras, le aliviaba saber que no era el único que esperaba que el ladrón se encontrara a salvo.

Ran había llegado corriendo a la agencia después de la escuela, reviso el buzón y bufo en frustración. El tiempo paso y media hora después revisaba desde la ventana si ocurría algo afuera, Kogoro se mantenía sentado en su silla atrás de su escritorio mientras leía el periódico y miraba a su hija dar vueltas en la pequeña sala que poseía su agencia.

—¿Podrías tranquilizarte Ran? EL paquete llegara cuando tenga que llegar — dijo el mayor. La chica solo lo fulmino con la mirada. El detective solo se encogió de hombros sin poder comprender la desesperación de su hija.

De pronto el sonido de un motor los alerto a ambos, la chica corrió hasta la ventana solo para mirar como el cartero se alejaba en su motocicleta. A la chica se le iluminaron los ojos y salió rápidamente de la oficina de su padre para bajar por su ansiado paquete, al abrir el buzón noto la caja de cartón y también un sobre color blanco que estaba en la parte superior de la caja, sin prestarle mucha atención, tomo ambos y subió entusiasmada a la agencia.

—¿Y…? — habló el hombre al verla entrar — ¿Llegó lo que tanto esperabas? — pregunto el mayor. La chica asintió, pero no dijo nada— ¿Ocurrió algo?

—Hay una carta para Conan, pero no tiene remitente— dijo con preocupación mientras le mostraba el sobre a su padre.

—No creó que al mocoso le moleste si la abres, además no quitarás ese humor hasta saber que no es nada malo.

Ran asintió y comenzó a abrir la carta, el mayor se acercó, también tenía curiosidad de quien, y que le habían mandado una carta al mocoso, ya que ni sus padres le mandaban cartas o le hacían llamadas.

—¿Qué es lo que dice Ran? — preguntó con interés el detective al ver el desconcierto en la cara de su hija.

—"Sigue el juego"— contestó en voz baja la chica y miro a su padre con duda.

Finalmente un nuevo capitulo. Espero lo disfruten mucho.

Ahora a dormir que ya son la 1:35 am en mi país. Pasen buen día, bye bye


	4. Anuncio

Capítulo 3: Anuncio.

La información que había obtenido por parte de Hakuba Saguru no abandonaba su mente, metido en sus pensamientos llego a la casa del profesor Agasa debatiéndose entre el montón de teorías que su mente había formulado después de conocer un poco mas al ladrón de guante blanco, de esa manera pudo comprender mejor la preocupación del detective inglés, ya que cada teoría sonaba mas aterradora que la anterior, realmente no quería estar en el lugar del rubio, quien muy probablemente conoce a la identidad civil del mago, sin embargo, deseaba comprobar su teoría de que el ladrón tiene cierto parecido con su versión de diecisiete años; abrió la puerta de la casa del profesor y se adentro al hogar del hombre, desde el momento en que presto atención al montón de zapatos del recibidor su sentido auditivo se vio invadido por los gritos de sus compañeros infantes, dio un suspiro antes de entrar a la sala de estar y saludar al profesor y descubrir la razón del escandalo en el lugar. Frente a la televisión, los tres niños gritaban emocionados ante los nuevos movimientos y skins que se podían obtener en el nuevo videojuego de Kamen Yaiba, sin prestarle mucha atención, se dirigió a la cocina para poder servirse un poco de agua y prepararse un café, algo que realmente necesitaba para calmar sus nervios, tomo un juego limpio de tazas de té se sirvió el agua, que ya se encontraba caliente, y se preparó un café soluble, después de eso salió de la cocina y se sentó al lado derecho de su compañera castaña.

—¡Bienvenido Conan! —saludo el hombre al notar su presencia.

—Por tu estado de animo he de suponer que no te dieron buenas noticias ¿O sí? — pregunto la Haibara mientras dejaba su taza en la pequeña mesa de centro que acompañaba a los sillones en la sala.

Conan volvió a suspirar, pero asintió dándole la razón. — Hakuba esta mucho mas preocupado que yo por el asunto de Kaito Kid — menciono a un volumen donde solo el mayor y su compañera escucharan para después darle un sorbo a su taza de café. — Ya que al parecer conoce su verdadera identidad, supongo es algo normal.

—¿La verdadera identidad de Kid está desaparecida? — preguntaron ambos acompañantes mientras miraban realmente curiosos al pelinegro.

El niño asintió. — Eso parece… Hakuba dice que no cree en su excusa… si la persona de la que sospecha ya logro comunicarse significa que esta vivo, pero que corre peligro, esa es la razón por la cual no se muestra, sin embargo, es extraño, hay algo demasiado extraño en todo el asunto.

—El caso tiene ciertas similitudes con la manera de actuar de la organización — hablo Haibara realmente seria. — Si Kid se encontró con ellos esa noche lo mas probable es que este muerto y de quien habla aquel joven es una persona diferente.

—¡No digas ese tipo de cosas Haibara, Kid nos ayudó en el incidente del Bell Tree Express, lo involucramos sin decirle mucho de donde se estaba metiendo, si realmente se encontró con ellos me sentiré culpable! — grito un tanto molesto el pelinegro llamando la atención de los tres niños quienes dejaron de prestarle atención al videojuego y mirar a sus dos amigos quienes esperaban turno.

—¿Conan te encuentras bien? — pregunto Ayumi al ver un tanto alterado al niño de lente quien mantenía su vista baja y fija en el interior de la taza.

Por el contrario, Hiabara estaba atónita y con algunas lágrimas invadiendo sus ojos, de algún modo entendía a lo que se refería su compañero. Conan dejo la taza en la mesa y se levantó del sillón.

—No es nada chicos sigan con su juego, es solo que me siento un poco enfermo. — respondió el detective. — creo que será mejor que me vaya a casa. — comento mientras miraba a sus amigos y le regalaba una sonrisa. Los niños entendieron y regresaron su atención a la pantalla. —Estoy seguro de que Kid esta vivo, no dejare de pensar eso hasta que se demuestre lo contrario. — dijo al pasar al lado de la castaña cobrizo de una manera en que solo ella y el profesor escucharan.

Unos segundos después, se escucho el cerrar de la puerta principal.

Ran abrió la carta, el mayor se acercó ya que también tenía curiosidad de quien le había mandado una carta al mocoso, ya que ni sus padres le mandaban cartas o le hacían llamadas.

—¿Qué es lo que dice Ran? — preguntó con interés el detective al ver el desconcierto en la cara de su hija.

—"Sigue el juego"— contestó en voz baja la chica y miro a su padre con duda.

—¿" Sigue el juego"? — pregunto el mayor mientras tomaba la carta de las manos de su hija y leía el mensaje — ¡Bah! ¡Que tontería! — exclamo mientras arrojaba la hoja al aire — Seguro que solo se trata de una estúpida broma.

—Papá… ¿Crees que Conan entienda lo que signifique? — pregunto preocupada la karateka.

El hombre miro a su hija y le sonrió. — Si se trata de una broma de los mocosos es seguro que si — comento para tranquilizar a su hija.

La chica le devolvió la sonrisa a su padre quien regresaba a su asiento atrás del escritorio y tomaba la cerveza que había dejado descuidada por su curiosidad. Miro nuevamente la hoja y noto un ligero aroma, la acerco un poco a su nariz y olfateo.

—«Tiene un ligero aroma a limón, ¿será un perfume?» — se preguntó mientras volvía a doblar la hoja y la metía en el sobre para después dejarlo sobre el escritorio de su padre. — Por cierto — hablo llamando la atención del hombre — ¿Han averiguado mas cosas sobre aquel caso? ¿Ya tienen noticias de Kaito Kid? — pregunto curiosa y preocupada.

El mayor soltó un suspiro lleno de frustración y negó con la cabeza.

—Es un caso sin pies ni cabeza, técnicamente no hay nada, no hay pistas ni testigos en la escena del crimen, solamente la identidad de la víctima, quien se trata de un senador, el señor Huges, pero al tratar de investigar sobre sus movimientos los últimos días se encontró con otro caso en su casa, es demasiado tétrico el asunto — explico.

—¿A que te refieres? — pregunto Ran curiosa mientras se servía un poco de agua.

Kogoro suspiro mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz. — El inspector Megure me comento que cuando fue a la casa del senador su familia también había sido asesinada, las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad fueron robadas, tampoco hay huellas dactilares o pistas que nos lleven al culpable o culpables de estos hechos, sin embargo lo que es aterrador es que los resultados de las necropsias* indican que la familia fue asesinada exactamente el mismo día que el señor Huges, la policía cree que se trata de un asunto de venganza pero al buscar en el historial este se encontró limpio, incluso las personas que conocían a la familia dijeron que eran muy unidos y que nunca notaron nada turbio o sospechoso. — dijo mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y lo metía a su boca para encenderlo, dio una calada y expulso el humo — no es el primer caso donde no se encuentra nada para avanzar, aunque últimamente ha habido varios casos así.

—¿Y sobre Kid? — se animó a preguntar después de unos segundos de silencio.

Kogoro miro a su hija y negó con la cabeza. — el oficial asegura que vio a Kid herido, pero no se encontró alguna evidencia de ello, no hay sangre mas que la del señor Huges ni huellas que indiquen que alguien mas estuvo en el callejón. — explicaba cuando el sonido de la puerta abrirse lo interrumpió.

—¡Ya llegué! — anuncio Conan al cerrar la puerta de la agencia.

—¡Bienvenido Conan! — Saludo Ran al niño.

Conan dejo su mochila en el suelo cerca del librero y se acerco a donde estaba la chica. — ¿De que hablaban? — Pregunto curioso.

Ran sonrió. — Papá me contaba un poco mas sobre el caso de Kid, aun sigo preocupada por ello — dijo sincerándose con el pequeño.

—¿Por qué razón la hija de un gran detective como yo debería preocuparse por un ladrón de pacotilla?

—Kid salvo a Conan aquella vez que lo arrojaron del dirigible, además también devuelve todo lo que se roba así que no creo que sea tan malo— explico Ran.

Kogoro solo soltó un bufido molesto — Sea como sea, solo puedo decirles que muy probablemente sea Kid quien tenga toda la clave para resolver estos asesinatos, ya que se vio involucrado indirectamente, por esa razón trataron de asesinarlo y de alguna forma sobrevivió y dejo la nota junto con "La lagrima de sol" y huyo del lugar.

Los dos menores se miraron entre ellos y suspiraron, la información que tenían respecto al caso era casi nula y no ayudaba a calmar sus preocupaciones.

—Por cierto, Ran… ¿Qué es eso? — pregunto mientras señalaba el sobre del escritorio.

—Es verdad, te llego una extraña carta — dijo mientras la tomaba y se la pasaba al menor

—¿Extraña? — Pregunto curioso.

La chica asintió — Disculpa, pero la abrí antes para verificar su contenido ya que no tiene estampillas ni remitente

El niño saco la hoja del sobre, la desdoblo y leyó su contenido. –"Sigue el juego" — dijo en voz alta.

—Ves es extraña, es solo una frase sin sentido.

Conan continúo observando la hoja con mucho cuidado. — Tiene un ligero aroma a limón… — dijo en voz baja. — «podría ser tinta invisible» — pensó mientras guardaba la hoja en el sobre. — Ran, no me siento muy bien el día de hoy así que ir a recostarme un rato — dijo mientras se dirigía a tomar su mochila.

—Iré contigo para verificar que no tengas fiebre.

—No es necesario, solo debo dormir un rato — dijo apresurado mientras salía corriendo de la agencia. Subió rápidamente las escaleras y entro al departamento, busco una vela y la encendió rápidamente, saco la hoja del sobre y paso la hoja cerca de la flama para lograr que apareciera el mensaje oculto completo, cuando verifico que ya estaba completo apago la vela. Miro la hoja, la cual ahora tenia mas texto, suspiro y se dispuso a leer.

 ** _«Mi muy estimado Kudo Shinichi._**

 **** ** _Estoy seguro de que para estas alturas estas al tanto de lo ocurrido en mi ultimo show, aun no puedo darte una explicación que se adecue a tu refinado razonamiento, sin embargo, seré yo quien te busque para darte mi versión de los hechos, pero para ello debes seguir la siguiente instrucción. "Sigue el juego"._**

 **** ** _Estaré esperando el día de nuestro ansiado encuentro._**

 ** _Con cariño, se despide tu ladrón favorito, Kaito Kid»_**

Termino de leer la carta, volvió a encender la vela y acerco el pedazo de papel al fuego, dejo que la consumiera y después tiro las cenizas a la basura. — Ladrón engreído — dijo con molestia, pero con una sonrisa que mostraba alivio.

Lo prometido es deuda, enserio fue un buen día 3 y ya quiero que sea sábado para volver a tener tan interesante clase.

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, que bien creo es de los capítulos mas cortos que tendrá esta historia.

Bien los dejo ya que son las tres de la madrugada. Excelente día :D


	5. Juego de primos: Aparece Rui

Capitulo 4: Juego de Primos: Aparece Rui.

El fin de semana había pasado volando para el joven detective, y la mañana del lunes era lluviosa, Conan despertó por el llamado de Ran y como todas las noches, no había logrado dormir gracias a los ronquidos de Kogoro y a que su mente estaba llena de varias teorías con respecto al ladrón, levantándose sin muchas ganas noto que la cama se encontraba vacío, extrañado por tal hecho se acerco sigilosamente, para comprobar si había sido abandonado hace tiempo, al comprobarlo, decidió comenzar a arreglarse para ir a la escuela, se quito la pijama y se puso su ropa, que había sido preparada en la noche por su amiga de infancia, después guardo sus cosas en su mochila para posteriormente, salir de la habitación e ir al pequeño comedor del departamento, al llegar, tomo su lugar correspondiente en la mesa, mientras veía a su amiga llegar y colocar su desayuno en frente.

—¡Buenos días Conan! — Saludo la mayor mientras colocaba los platos frente al niño.

—¡Buenos días Ran! — devolvió el saludo mientras tomaba el tazón de arroz y los palillos — ¿A dónde fue el tío Kogoro? — pregunto con curiosidad mientras miraba a la chica sentarse en su lugar.

La chica tomo un sorbo de su humeante té antes de mirar al niño y contestar. — Hace unas horas marco el inspector Megure, me dijo que necesitaban la presencia de papá para lograr descubrir un mensaje que Kid le dejo al oficial Amano y que no habían encontrado hasta ahora que regreso a casa.

—¿Una nota? ¿Qué decía? — pregunto el niño curioso.

La mayor solo negó con la cabeza. —No me dieron más detalles al respecto, ¡Lo siento Cona! — dijo con algo de pesar.

El menor negó con la cabeza restándole importancia y sacando nuevo tema de conversación para tener un ameno desayuno con la chica de sus sueños, quien rápidamente cambio su expresión de tristeza y preocupación a una de felicidad.

Kaito abrió sus ojos para ver el blanco techo, miro alrededor del lugar para reconocer su nueva habitación. Después de haber discutido un poco sobre como debía empezar a actuar, y haber acordado con su asistente Jii, que permanecer en su antigua casa era peligroso, decidieron comprar una pequeña casa en uno de los distritos de la ciudad de Beika, para comodidad del menor.

Se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación para dirigirse al comedor, donde encontró a su ayudante sirviendo el desayuno.

—¡Buenos días Jii! — saludo al mayor mientras tomaba asiento frente a donde había sido colocados los alimentos.

—¡Buenos días joven Kaito! — devolvió el saludo el anciano mientras tomaba su lugar frente al niño. —Finalmente, ¡Hoy es el día! — comento mientras tomaba el tazón que contenía la sopa.

El niño solo asintió mientras disfrutaba de su desayuno, miro de reojo a su acompañante quien jugueteaba con los palillos. —¡Tranquilízate Jii! el que debería estar nervioso soy yo— comento divertido mientras le daba un largo sorbo a la leche achocolatada que tenia cerca — Sin embargo, estoy curioso por saber que dijo mamá.

El anciano suspiro con pesadez y se masajeo el puente de la nariz. — A veces no entiendo a lady Chikage, primero se emocionó demasiado por volver a verlo en su forma infante, pero también se preocupó mucho, pidió que le dijera que tuviera mucho cuidado y que ella investigaría un poco por sus propios medios.

El niño asintió entendiendo a lo que se refería su asistente — ¡Ya veo! — susurro. — Lamento meterte en este tipo de problemas Jii

—Ni lo mención joven, como fiel seguidor de su padre, que en paz descanse, siempre velare por su bienestar y le ayudare en todo lo que sea necesario.

Kaito le regalo una sincera noticia al hombre mayor frente a él, y asintió antes de volver a devorar sus alimentos. — ¡Gracias Jii! — menciono antes de volver a tomar del vaso de leche.

El hombre se sorprendió ante esas palabras, pero le sonrió al pequeño mientras asentía y el tomaba un bocado de arroz.

Akako se alejó de sus seguidores en cuanto vio su salón, entro tan orgullosa como solo ella sabe y dio un rápido vistazo a los compañeros que ya se encontraban presentes, suspiro al ver nuevamente el lugar del fondo vacío, con un poco de preocupación rodeándola se dirigió hasta su lugar, cuando estaba por tomar asiento, alcanzo a ver como la chica de coletas y lentes se acercaba a su autoproclamada rival y comenzó a prestarles atención, sin embargo no era la única que miraba a esa dirección.

—¿Has tenido noticias de Kaito, Aoko? — pregunto Keiko al acercarse a su amiga.

La hija del inspector asintió sin muchas ganas. —En la mañana me mandó un mensaje, decía que sus clases primarias empezaban hoy — comento mientras mostraba el texto a su compañera.

Mientras las dos chicas estaban en su conversación, una joven de otra clase se acercó a ellas. —¡Disculpa Nakamori, quería preguntarte si sabes cuando regresa Kuroba! — hablo tímida la joven.

Aoko negó con la cabeza causando decepción en la otra chica quien se retiró del salón desanimada.

—Por cierto, ¿Qué quería decir con sus "clases primarias"? — pregunto interesada Keiko.

Aoko la miro y nuevamente negó con la cabeza — No tengo idea.

Akako se levanto cuando noto que las dos chicas habían cambiado de tema, se dirigió al lugar de la otra persona que estaba demasiado atento a la conversación de las jóvenes.

—¿Podemos hablar Hakuba Saguru? — pregunto al posarse e frente de su lugar, llamando la atención de los compañeros alrededor.

El rubio miro a su compañera, después de unos segundos asintió y se levanto de su lugar para comenzar a seguir a la chica pelirroja quien salía del salón.

—¿No crees que esos dos están muy raros últimamente? — comento Keiko a su amiga quien solo asintió mientras miraba a sus dos amigos marcharse.

Conan salía de la agencia de detectives junto a Ran, ambos con paraguas puesto que la lluvia no cesaba, el pequeño detective seguía bastante inmerso en sus pensamientos, tenia muy clavadas las palabras que el ladrón le había mandado, entendía gran parte de ello, después de todo no era necesario ser un genio, pero aquella frase de "sigue el juego" lo mantenía bastante confundido y sin saber que acción tomar en el momento en que el ladrón decidiera aparecer frente a él.

—¡Maldición! — exclamo por lo bajo mientras se rascaba la cabeza con su mano libre. —¿A que juego se refiere? — pensó mientras se disponía a cruzar la calle sin prestar atención a la luz roja del semáforo peatonal, salió de sus pensamientos ante el fuerte sonido del claxon y un fuerte jalón. —¡Pero que…! — fue lo único que pudo decir al ver pasar a un carro rojo muy cerca de su rostro.

—¿Estas bien, Conan? — pregunto preocupada Ran, entre el movimiento había dejado caer la sombrilla y ahora, ambos estaban bajo la lluvia. El niño asintió y la mayor suspiro aliviada ante la respuesta. —El semáforo estaba en rojo, recuerda que debes fijarte en ello antes de cruzar las calles y tu no cruzas en esta avenida, si no hasta la otra — regaño al niño mientras tomaba los dos paraguas y el mas chico se lo daba a el menor. — Lo mejor es que te apresures, ya es bastante tarde.

El menor asintió. — Perdona Ran, iba pensando en que juego nos pondrá la profesora Kobayashi para no aburrirnos por la lluvia.

La mayor sonrió. —¡Esta bien! Pero vete ahora o no llegaras a tiempo — comento. El menor miro su reloj y se sorprendió por la hora echándose a correr. —¡Ten cuidado al cruzar la avenida, Conan! — exclamo al verlo partir. Solo pudo ver al niño asentir en la lejanía.

Oficina del director de la Escuela Primaria Teitan

—¿Así que tu eres Edogawa Rui? — pregunto sorprendido al niño que tenía enfrente.

El menor asintió y sonrió dulcemente mientras meneaba sus pies que colgaban del asiento.

—¡Espero que seas tan buen alumno como lo es Conan! — expreso al niño. El director encaro al hombre mayor que se encontraba sentado en el lugar al lado derecho del menor. —Bien, con esto podemos dar por terminado el tramite de inscripción del joven Rui — menciono el director a Jii.

—¡Entiendo! — fue lo único que pudo responder el asistente.

—Puedo hacerle una pregunta señor Kenozuke — el hombre asintió y el director carraspeo su garganta antes de retomar la palabra — ¿Por qué razón usted cuida de Rui pero no de Conan? —pregunto lleno de curiosidad.

Jii tembló por lo bajo, ambos sabían que esa pregunta la iba a realizar cualquier persona, así que suspiro y preparo su mejor actuación. — Es una historia un tanto complicada — comenzó a decir — Hace algunos años fui ayudante del padre del joven Rui, sin embargo y aunque no conozco los detalles, ambas familias han tenido cierta distancia entre ellos, de hecho, Rui y Conan solo se han visto un par de veces, la ultima vez hace dos años, es por esa razón que yo cuido del joven Rui y no del joven Conan — explico con un poco de pena.

El hombre mayor acepto la explicación y se dispuso a guardar los documentos del menor en su archivero cuando se escucharon dos toques a la puerta. — ¡Adelante! — exclamo.

La puerta fue abierta dándole paso a la amable mujer quien era la tutora del grupo, vestía su típica sudadera rosa y unos pantalones azules. — ¡Buenos días! — saludo. —Vengo por Rui para presentarlo ante la clase.

Rui, quien vestía una sudadera verde con toques amarillos, unos pantalones azul marino, playera blanca, una gorra del color de la sudadera y unos tennis de color rojo, se levantó del asiento en el que estaba, tomo su mochila que reposaba en el suelo recargada en las patas de la silla y se acerco a la mujer, la cual tenia los ojos abiertos de la impresión que se llevo al ver al menor.

Conan entro al salón, saludo con un "buenos días "a todos sus compañeros y se dirigió a su lugar.

—¡Vaya! ¿Estas bastante pensativo esta mañana? — dijo a modo de saludo Haibara.

—Kid se comunico conmigo por medio de una carta — dijo en voz baja para que solo la castaña la escuchara — Una muy extraña carta — volteo a verla — Haibara, ¿Te encuentras bien? — pregunto al ver pequeñas lagrimas queriendo salir.

La científica asintió, mientras se limpiaba los ojos — Ignora esto, es solo que me hace feliz saber que está vivo— respondió.

Conan la miro con ternura, pero decidió no comentar nada y proseguir con la historia. — No decía mucho, solo que no podía dar explicaciones, que él me buscaría y que siguiera el juego — comentó cansado la última frase.

—¿Cuál juego, Conan? — pregunto Ayumi quien había escuchado la última frase.

Los dos adolescentes encogidos brincaron del susto.

—Seguramente el de adivinar quien es el nuevo estudiante— comentó Mitsuhiko. — Yo digo que será un chico.

—¡Y yo digo que será una hermosa niña! — se unió Genta a la conversación.

—¿Nuevo alumno? — preguntaron los dos adolescentes.

Ayumi les sonrió a sus amigos. — Maria dijo que vio a un nuevo alumno entrar a la sala del director, iba con un hombre mayor y todos esperan que entre en nuestro grupo. — explico la niña.

La conversación se vio interrumpida al escucharse la puerta del salón abrirse, por ella entro la profesora Kobayashi y enseguida todos comenzaron a tomar sus lugares. — ¡Bueno días, niños! — saludo a sus amados estudiantes — como seguramente ya se habrán enterado hoy tendremos a un nuevo compañero en clase, así que espero que sean buenos con él.

—¡Si! — fue la respuesta unánime del grupo.

La mujer sonrió dulcemente. — ¡Muy bien ya puedes pasar! — dijo la mujer al niño que esperaba afuera.

El niño, que esperaba en el pasillo acato la orden y entro al salón cerrando la puerta poco después, se coloco al frente mientras miraba a la profesora escribir su nombre en la pizarra, busco rápidamente con la mirada a su objetivo y sonrió, se quito la gorra y dejo visible su rostro y su cabellera castaña, sonrió.

—¡Un placer conocerlos, mi nombre es Edogawa Rui! — se presentó risueño.

Conan y Haibara se levantaron de golpe de sus asientos ante la impresión de verlo y reconocerlo como Kaito Kid, el ladrón de guante blanco.

Tarán, ¿A que esto no se lo esperaban?

Pues si, me he dignado a actualizar, ahora que es mi semana de exámenes. wiii, hoy tengo el de electrónica y véanme aquí, actualizando en vez de estudiar los tipos de polarización de los transistores, bah, suena difícil pero es sencillo, me preocupa mas Base de Datos y Gestión de SO TT-TT moriré!

Como sea, espero les haya gustado :D

Saludos.!


	6. Juego de primos: La llegada de Rui

Capítulo 5: Juego de Primos. La llegada de Rui.

Akako abrió la puerta que llevaba a la azotea, salió y camino hasta la barda de seguridad, comenzó a admirar el paisaje que le brindaba la altura y dejar que el viento revoloteara su cabellera, despeinado la ligeramente, el detective, desde el marco de la puerta solo la miraba, dio unos pasos para salir del edificio, no se acercó más a su compañera y simplemente dejo que el silencio los envolviera, por un momento pensó que realmente ambos necesitaban de esa escena de paz.

Por inercia, Saguru avanzo a la barda de seguridad y se recargo en ella, justo al lado de su compañera. — Supongo no me invitaste para disfrutar de la bella vista ¿O sí? — hablo rompiendo el apacible silencio que se había formado.

La bruja giro un poco su cabeza para mirarlo, por un momento se quedó perpleja, no había notado lo cansado que se veía su compañero, soltó un leve suspiro, y regreso su atención a la vista de la ciudad y cercanías.

—Si no tenias nada que decir, me retiro, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. — menciono el rubio mientras se erguía y daba media vuelta.

—¡Kaito Kid! — susurro la bruja antes de que el detective se alejara un paso de ella. Hakuba se sorprendió, no esperaba escuchar eso de su compañera, así que se quedo en su lugar, dándole la espalda a la vista. — Ocurrió algo ¿verdad? — cuestiono la chica — Esa noche, después del atraco, ocurrió algo mas ¿no es así, Hakuba Saguru?

El detective suspiro. —¿Qué te hace pensar eso Koizumi? — pregunto el detective mientras escenas de los días anteriores invadían su mente.

—¡No intentes jugar conmigo! — exclamo la bruja mientas se daba media vuelta — Yo no soy tan ingenua como la policía o todos los de la clase, y se que tu tampoco eres ingenuo por lo que estoy segura de que conoces el secreto de Kuroba y la razón por la que no dices nada es por tu falta de pruebas para incriminarlo, algo por lo cual no te culpo, es demasiado cuidadoso en ese aspecto, y tan terco, que sigue negando serlo a pesar de que sabe que conozco su secreto.

Hakuba estaba sorprendido por las palabras de su compañera, no esperaba que alguien mas estuviera al tanto de la doble vida de su compañero de clases. Dio la media vuelta y miro a su compañera, su mirada mostraba determinación a obtener la información que requería, cerro los ojos y dejo que la brisa se llevara todas las malas ideas que pasaban por su mente al comentarle tal hecho a la persona que tenía enfrente.

—¡Entiendo! — exclamo levemente mientras daba una larga aspiración y dejaba salir el aire de sus pulmones. — Eres más perspicaz de lo que aparentas Koizumi — comento en tono burlón, sacando un leve bufido de su compañera. — En ese caso déjame preguntarte algo ¿Por qué deseas saber lo que ocurrió esa noche?

Akako no esperaba esa pregunta, se sonrojo al pensar en su respuesta y aparto la mirada de la del detective, quien solo enarco una ceja y comprendido las razones de su acompañante.

—¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! — respondió molesta mientras se alejaba unos pasos del detective. — Me dirás lo que ocurrió ¿o no?, ya que yo solo puedo darme una idea.

El detective suspiro, pero asintió. — ¡Un asesinato! — exclamo, logrando que la bruja se sorprendiera — La policía cree que Kid fue testigo de ello y los asesinos intentaron deshacerse también de él. — detuvo su relato para mirar a su compañera quien se había quedado estática, su rostro mostraba gran preocupación. — Un oficial asegura que solo vio a Kid herido, y ya que no se ha encontrado ningún cadáver no se ha dicho nada a los medios de que esta relacionado con el asesinato, además dejo la joya junto a una nota donde explicaba que había tenido un percance y que no aparecería por un tiempo. ¿Te basta esa información, Koizumi? — pregunto mientras miraba a la chica.

Akako asintió y cambio su expresión de asombro a una mas pensativa y seria. —¿Sabías que había alguien tras la vida de Kid? — se animó a preguntar.

El rubio asintió mientras mostraba expresión de sorpresa «¿Qué tanto conocía su compañera?» pensó —Aunque no estoy seguro del porque o quienes sean.

La bruja asintió, dándole a entender que se encontraba en la misma situación. — Si es que la situación ocurrió de ese modo, no cabe duda de que fue herido, al ver que no regreso a la escuela y puso una patética excusa significa que se esta manteniendo oculto en algún lugar.

El detective asintió. —El problema es saber en que lugar, puede que incluso haya dejado el país.

—Lo dudo — comento la chica — Estoy segura de que sigue en las cercanías, jamás se alejaría demasiado de Nakamori.

Ambos jóvenes rieron, estando de acuerdo con la respuesta.

—El problema es saber en que lugar se esta escondiendo— confeso el detective

—¡Así que tú también te preocupas por él! — exclamo la bruja logrando que el detective bufara molesto, pequeña venganza. — No te preocupes, lo encontrare en unos días. — menciono mientras comenzaba a caminar a la puerta para entrar al edificio. — Te informare en cuanto lo encuentre. — dijo antes de entrar y dejar solo al rubio.

— ¡Muy bien ya puedes pasar! — dijo la mujer al niño que esperaba afuera.

El niño, que esperaba en el pasillo acato la orden y entro al salón cerrando la puerta poco después, se colocó al frente mientras miraba a la profesora escribir su nombre en la pizarra, busco rápidamente con la mirada a su objetivo y sonrió, se quitó la gorra y dejo visible su rostro y su cabellera castaña, sonrió.

—¡Un placer conocerlos, mi nombre es Edogawa Rui! — se presentó risueño.

Conan y Haibara se levantaron de golpe de sus asientos ante la impresión de verlo y reconocerlo como Kaito Kid, el ladrón de guante blanco. Rui por el contrario, sonrió divertido al ver la expresión del detective, le guiño un ojo e hizo ademanes con las manos, logrando molestar al detective.

—¡Conan, Ai, tomen asiento por favor! — pidió la profesora Kobayashi mientras terminaba de escribir el nombre del nuevo alumno en la pizarra y miraba a su grupo de estudiantes mientras sus dos alumnos mas listos retomaban su lugar.

—¡Se parece mucho a Conan! — comento sorprendida Ayumi sin tener en cuenta el tenso ambiente que se había formado.

Kobayashi sonrió ante el comentario de Yoshida, carraspeo su garganta y empezó la explicación. —Su nuevo compañero se llama Rui Edogawa, de acuerdo con la documentación es primo de su compañero Conan, viene de Estados Unidos así que sean buenos con el y ayúdenlo en lo posible.

« _¿Primo? Con que a esto se refería el estúpido ladrón en su carta_ ». Pensó Conan mientras miraba fijamente al niño que estaba al frente del salón. Haibara se acerco un poco a su lugar.

—¡Kudo! ¿Podría ser que se trate de…? — pregunto la castaña cobriza quien solo recibió un asentimiento de cabeza del detective.

—¡Finalmente apareció! — le contesto.

—¡Muy bien! — exclamo feliz la profesora mientras juntaba sus manos y daba un aplauso. —¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta para Rui?

En ese momento varias manos pequeñas se alzaron, la maestra le dio la oportunidad a su nuevo alumno de escoger que preguntas responder, por lo que Kaito tenia que elegir a la persona que debía preguntar, nervioso por ello hecho una rápida mirada a los niños y niñas que querían conocer algo sobre su falsa identidad. Casi al fondo, detecto a una niña de cabellos castaños peinada de coletas, utilizaba lentes y se veía bastante animada, por un momento, la inocencia de la niña le recordó a Aoko en su infancia y sonrió eligiéndola de manera inconsciente.

La niña se levanto algo avergonzada de su lugar, comenzó a juguetear con sus manos, pero finalmente, alzo la mirada y miro a su nuevo compañero. —¿Cuál es tu color favorito? — pregunto nerviosa.

Kaito le sonrió, dándole confianza a la menor, llevo su mano a su mentón e hizo una leve mueca de que estaba pensando. —Creo que, si tuviera que elegir uno, seria el azul— contesto risueño.

La niña ensancho su sonrisa y asintió mientras tomaba asiento, alegrándose de que Rui no se riera de ella y contestara su pregunta, después de aquello dio la palabra a otros niños, quienes preguntaban sobre su comida favorita ;omitiendo su fobia al pescado, si conocía Kamen Yaiba, sobre el como era vivir en el extranjero, donde por obvias razones su respuesta fue mentira, y demás preguntas de interés para niños de siete años, sin embargo, en un acto de descuido, Kaito le dio la palabra a Ayumi, quien pregunto algo que no sabía que responder.

—¿Tienes algún pasatiempo interesante, Rui? — pregunto ansiosa Yoshida.

El grupo entero miraba ansiosos al niño en espera de su respuesta. Kaito trago grueso, no consideraba buena idea revelar su don con la magia, pero nadie espero que una risa se escuchara, el salón entero volteo a mirar a su compañero mas listo quien no podía aguantar la risa.

—¿Por qué la risa Conan? — pregunto un tanto molesta la profesora del grupo.

Conan dejo de reír y miro a la profesora y a su ahora "primo". — Ayumi, el pasatiempo de Rui es engañar a la gente con trucos baratos, en otras palabras, es un estafador— dijo con arrogancia mirando al niño que estaba en frente con arrogancia.

Esas palabras dañaron el orgullo de mago de Kaito, quien, sin pensarlo mucho, arremetió el comentario del detective con una demostración de su talento.

—¡No son trucos baratos! — exclamo ofendido — ¡Cada uno de ellos es una hermosa obra de arte! — dijo mientras hacia un extraño movimiento de manos y de pronto aparecía una paloma blanca en su mano. — Además, nosotros los magos— comenzó a decir mientras escuchaba los aplausos de sus compañeros, aquel sonido logro calmar sus ganas de humillar al detective un poco. — Puede que sean estafadores como tú los llamas, pero no hacen infelices a las personas, por el contrario, realizan algo llamado "milagro", por el contrario, los detectives solo se encargan de reconstruir los hechos, por lo que se convierten en simple críticos y no en autores como los magos. — dijo las ultimas palabras con confianza y arrogancia.

Conan estaba sorprendido ante esas palabras. Un poco abrumado, puesto que eran las mismas palabras que le había dicho la primera vez que le vio.

—Te ha dejado callado, Edogawa— comento burlón Haibara.

Conan solo bufo molesto y dejo de prestarle atención a todo a su alrededor, tenia mejores cosas en las que pensar.

Sumiko Kobayashi, por el contrario, mando a sentar a Rui lo mas lejos posible de Conan, ahora entendía las palabras del tutor de Rui, sobre la rivalidad de las familias, y llegando a un auto acuerdo, coloco a Rui en el lado contrario al pelinegro al lado de la ventana que daba al patio. Rui tomo su lugar y comenzó a mirar por la ventana, sin prestarle mucha atención a las clases, las cuales ya habían comenzado.

« _No sé si esto fue buena idea, pero, ya no hay marcha atrás_ » — pensó Kaito mientras miraba por la ventana y ocasionalmente a aquellos dos niños que le darían respuestas a lo que estaba ocurriendo, o al menos, eso esperaba.

Finalmente, un nuevo capitulo, en celebración de que acabaron los parciales y lo mas bajo que salio fue un 7 jaja... lo peor de todo es que fue en mi materia favorita, amo Gestión de SO y fue donde no saque el 9 TT-TT eso me deprimió, pero voy bien, sacare el 10 en final, o al menos 9 ._. espero. Como sea, han sido mis mejores calificaciones últimamente, que me ayudaron a subir mi pequeña autoestima en cuanto a los estudios xD

En cuanto al capitulo, si hay cambios con respecto a la versión anterior, ¡Espero les guste!

Me voy, por que mañana hay clase a las 7 am y ya es media noche, y aun tengo tarea xD.

Saludos! :D


	7. Bienvenido a la Liga de detectives: 1

Capitulo 6: Bienvenido a la Liga de detectives: Parte 1.

« _No sé si esto fue buena idea, pero, ya no hay marcha atrás_ » — pensó Kaito mientras miraba por la ventana y ocasionalmente a aquellos dos niños que le darían respuestas a lo que estaba ocurriendo, o al menos, eso esperaba.

Los días de la semana fueron pasando y Sumiko Kobayashi noto un extraño patrón en su alumno mas reciente, este evitaba furtivamente, cualquier intento de interacción con los otros niños, y su alumno más inteligente también hacia todo lo posible para que sus compañeros se acercaran a su primo. Cansada de la situación tan extraña que existía entre ambos familiares, decidió pedir ayuda a un grupo peculiar de alumnos. De esa manera, entre los tres alumnos y ella decidieron que, para lograr mejorar la relación de los primos, unirían al mago a la liga juvenil de detectives.

Sin embargo, ya era viernes y no habían podido llevar a cabo su plan, pero también notaron como, la atmosfera un tanto pesada que se había formado desde el lunes, comenzaba a disiparse, dándoles el mejor momento para actuar. Así que, mientras la profesora daba sus clases normales, le dio al trio de niños curiosos la señal para confirmarles que actuaran el día de hoy al termino de las clases, aun si ella no podía intervenir, puesto que tenía una junta de profesores, los niños asintieron mientras planificaban sus acciones.

Por el contrario, Rui comenzaba a desesperarse por toda la atención que le prestaban sus nuevos compañeros, no es que la atención le molestara, estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención, pero aquellas acciones no le permitían pensar con claridad acerca de como acercarse al detective sin ser detenido en el proceso o mínimo, ser golpeado por el endemoniado balón. Sin embargo, Conan también pasaba por momentos difíciles esa semana, soportando las burlas continuas de Haibara y algún que otro compañero que preguntaba sobre su relación con Rui.

Durante las clases, ambos adolescentes encogidos solían mirarse de reojo entre sí, y cada vez que eran descubiertos por el contrario convertían su mirada curiosa en una despectiva y apartaban la vista dignamente.

—Parecen una pareja de chicos enamorados que acaban de tener su primera pelea y no saben cómo arreglar las cosas — dijo con voz burlona Haibara mientras se disponía a guardar sus materiales en la mochila. Su compañero solo volteo a verla.

—¡Deja de decir estupideces Haibara! ¿No te das cuenta de que solo es un ladrón de poca monta? — contesto el detective.

—Tan de poca monta, que incluso tú te preocupaste por el… Y no trates de negármelo— Dijo al ver que su compañero iba a refutar su argumento.

Conan chasqueo la lengua, molesto al no poder negar lo que decía su compañera, quien solo sonreía divertida por la valiosa oportunidad de molestar al detective. Satisfecha tomo su mochila dispuesta a irse con sus amigos cuando noto más diversión acercarse, así que decidió entretener al detective un poco más de tiempo.

—Pero debes estar consciente que tienes que aprender a pasar tiempo con él, después de todo no hay un antídoto que nos devuelva a nuestra verdadera forma. — Comento mientras miraba al niño de lentes con una cara seria, la cual no duro mucho puesto que paso a una divertida. — Y porque ellos finalmente hicieron su movimiento.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Haibara? — pregunto un poco confundido. La castaña le señalo el lugar de Rui, Conan se dio la vuelta para mirar el lugar señalado y palideció al notar al trio conformado por Mitsuhiko, Genta y Ayumi demasiado amigable con el ladrón.

Rui se disponía a huir rápidamente del salón, como lo había estado haciendo en el transcurso de la semana, sin embargo, nunca se espero verse rodeado por esos tres peculiares niños amigos de su rival, ya había tenido suficiente de ellos al cuidarlos en aquella isla. Los infantes sonreían victoriosos al haber salido del campo de visión de su compañero mas listo y estaban eternamente agradecidos con su amiga, quien lo estaba distrayendo.

—¡Edogawa Rui!— le llamo Mitsuhiko antes de que se apartara de su asiento. —¡Nosotros somos la liga de juvenil de Detectives! — anuncio, provocando un pequeño tic en el ojo izquierdo de Kaito. —Y queremos que te nos unas ¿Qué dices?

—¿Eh? — fue lo único que pudo pronunciar ante aquella irónica petición, un ladrón volviéndose detective, pero, sobre todo, un ladrón de su calibre, ¡Definitivamente, No!; sin embargo, buscaba la manera correcta de negarse a la absurda petición que le daban aquellos niños.

—¡Ustedes! — grito el pelinegro mientras se acercaba rápidamente al lugar. Kaito pudo suspirar aliviado al ver que su salvación llegaba. —¿Qué rayos están haciendo? — pregunto con clara molestia.

—Invitamos a Rui ha unirse a la liga — explico feliz Ayumi, logrando que un poco del mal humor del detective se esfumara.

—¡Él no puede! — contesto autoritario, Rui asintió dándole la razón.

La negativa del chico de lentes y el hecho de que dejaran de prestarle atención, provoco una pequeña discusión entre los miembros de la liga juvenil de detectives. Kaito bufo al ver como Shinichi se dejaba guiar por los argumentos de los niños y se les unía en la discusión.

—Yo pienso que es una buena idea — comento Haibara para dar una pausa a la discusión de los cuatro niños. — Además, se supone que Tsubaraya es el creador de la liga, por lo tanto, el debería decidir si Edogawa puede o no unirse ¿Cierto?

Tanto el detective como el ladrón voltearon a verla de mala manera, pero la chica solo les devolvió una sonrisa juguetona llena de maldad.

—¡Haibara tiene razón! ¡Siempre quieres sobresalir en todo, Conan! — inquirió molesto Genta.

Y de esta manera, la llama de la discusión anterior volvió a encenderse, pero esta vez, la peli castaña no hizo intento de frenarla. Kaito suspiro en frustración y volvió a tomar asiento para comenzar a prestarle atención al cielo, pasaba del medio día. Aun no tenia detalles sobre la situación, solo era sus propias suposiciones sobre lo que ocurría y agradecida haber descubierto que el mocoso era en realidad Kudo Shinichi, sin duda, sin ese descubrimiento hubiera entrado en una especie de crisis nerviosa, era algo por lo que debía estar agradecido de saber. Miro de reojo a los niños peleoneros.

—¡Si, seguro que será interesante! — hablo en voz baja.

—¡Yuju! — celebraron los tres niños detectives, mientras Conan estaba en shock y Haibara sonreía divertida.

Rui parpadeo confundido.

—Ahora vez como en el fondo quería unirse — dijo Ayumi feliz mientras miraba a Conan.

Esas palabras encendieron el cerebro de Kaito y miro a los niños confundido y esperando que no fuera lo que estaba pensando « _Creo que ya metí la pata hasta el fondo_ » pensó al ver la mirada furiosa que le dedicaba Conan.

—¡Bienvenido a la Liga Juvenil de Detectives! — corearon los tres niños felices.

Rui rio nerviosamente. —¡Gracias, supongo! — comento avergonzado ante la bienvenida eufórica de los infantes.

Y así, de esa manera, los seis niños salían de la escuela con mochilas en la espalda y disfrutando de agradable platica, al menos, cuatro de ellos. Las dos niñas iban al frente platicando animadamente, atrás de ellas Genta y Mitsuhiko hablaban del episodio anterior de Kamen Yaiba, al fondo, los primos solo caminaban, si dirigirse la palabra, de vez en cuando, se mostraban la lengua en señal de inconformidad con la presencia del contrario. De pronto el grito emociona de Ayumi, permitió que la pela de miradas terminara en empate.

—Esta es la escuela que te decía Ai — comento mientras se paraba frente al portón que estaba ligeramente abierto. — Casi siempre se encuentra cerrada, como sea, ha esta escuela asiste la hija mayor de mis vecinos. — explicaba mientras los demás se ponían a su lado.

—Se trata de una escuela de artes ¿verdad? — comento Rui mientras se colocaba al lado del detective.

—¡No solo es una escuela de Artes! ¡Es la mejor escuela de artes en todo Japón! — comento una voz atrás de ellos. Los seis niños se giraron para mirar a la persona que se había unido a la conversación. — De esta escuela se han graduado personas que ahora son reconocidas a nivel mundial, actores, pintores, bailarines, cantantes, muchos de ellos han pasado por esta escuela. — comento orgullosa la joven.

La chica en cuestión era pelirroja, piel blanca y cabellos cortos que le llegaba al hombro, sus ojos avellanas brillaban llenos de alegría, la chica vestía un hermoso vestido color azul celeste con leves encajes blancos al fondo, usaba guantes blancos que le llegaban un poco arriba del hombro. Un hermoso vestido al estilo Victoriano.

—¿Usted estudia aquí? — pregunto Conan por inercia.

La joven lo miro sorprendida, pero asintió. —Sali a dejar ciertos materiales a un conocido. — explico — estudio en el área de artes escénicas, ¿No quieren entrar y ver el ensayo, niños? — pregunto emocionada ante la idea de tener un público además del profesor de teatro. — ¡Hoy es un día especial y casi nadie lo sabe, es la clase abierta al público!

—¡Riku! — se escuchó un grito en la lejanía. La joven dio un ligero brinco y puso una sonrisa nerviosa.

Unos segundos después, una chica idéntica a la que se encontraba con ellos salió del portón, la única diferencia era que el cabello de la recién llegada era largo y le llegaba a media espalda.

—¿Qué sucede Risa? — pregunto Riku a su hermana.

Risa miro a los niños y comprende el por que su hermana tardaba tanto. — No hay necesidad de explicaciones… Me preocupe por que tardabas mucho, y no podía terminar de arreglar el teatro yo sola.

—Entonces sí puedo…

—Estoy cien por ciento segura de que ya lo hiciste. — comento Risa y de esa manera ambas se sonrieron.

—¡Son iguales! — murmuro Genta asombrado.

Las pelirrojas sonrieron. — Es por que somos gemelas… ¡Ella es mi hermana menor Risa Harada y yo me llamo Riku!— comento la pelicorto

—¿Harada? ¿De la agencia de talentos Harada? — pregunto Rui con ilusión.

Las chicas sonrieron y asintieron.

—¿Les conoces Rui? — pregunto Ayumi.

El castaño asintió —Son de las mejores agencias de talentos, también fueron quienes lanzaron a la fama al mejor mago japonés de todos los tiempos « _Y a quien tengo que superar_ » —pensó lo último.

—Gracias a él se iba a empezar a enseñar magia aquí, en esta escuela. — comento con nostalgia Risa.

—¿Quién es el? — pregunto Conan.

Las gemelas se miraron entre ellas sin saber responder. Tenían un acuerdo con su abuelo de no hablar de esa persona.

—¡Kuroba Toichi! — se escuchó levemente, las chicas y los niños miraron curiosos a Rui.

—En efecto, él había sido asignado como el profesor encargado del curso, sin embargo, hace ocho años…

Riku no pudo continuar.

—¿Sin embargo?

Las gemelas volvieron a mirarse ante la insistencia del niño de lentes.

—Durante uno de sus actos de escapismo, hubo un fallo lo que provoco un accidente y que muriera casi al instante, además del incendio del lugar — comento Rui mientras bajaba la mirada y apretaba fuertemente los puños, acción que no paso desapercibida para Conan y Haibara.

—¡Dejando eso de lado! — exclamo Risa mientras unía sus palmas. — ¡Sera un gran honor si nos hacen compañía en esta clase especial niños!

—¡Si! — respondieron los menores mientras se adentraban a la institución siendo guiadas por las hermanas Harada.

Conan miraba a Rui, analizando todo lo que había dicho.

* * *

Finalmente, un nuevo capitulo.

Espero que con esto, la inspiración se ponga del lado de mi proyecto final para el sábado y no para esto xD.

Bien, aquí ya cambio bastante el capitulo a comparación de la versión anterior.

Me siento tan orgullosa. Tal vez después edite esto, ahora me iré a empezar mi reporte al puro estilo de tesis xD ¡Ya está matándome el final de semestre!


	8. Bienvenido a la liga de detectives: 2

Capitulo 7: Bienvenido a la Liga de Detectives parte 2.

Las gemelas se miraron entre ellas, debatiéndose si seguir contando la historia, tras la insistencia del niño de lentes dieron un suspiro e iban a tomar la palabra, cuando alguien mas continuo con la explicación.

—Durante uno de sus actos de escapismo… hubo un fallo lo que provocó un accidente y que muriera casi al instante, además del incendio del lugar — comento Rui mientras bajaba la mirada y apretaba fuertemente los puños, acción que no pasó desapercibida para Conan y Haibara.

—¡Dejando eso de lado! — exclamo Risa mientras unía sus palmas y daba una rápida mirada al niño que había terminado el relato — ¡Sera un gran honor si nos hacen compañía en esta clase especial niños!

—¡Si! — respondieron los menores mientras se adentraban a la institución siendo guiadas por las hermanas Harada.

Conan miraba a Rui analizando todo lo que había dicho, mientras que el mago andaba sin mucho entusiasmo siguiendo a sus compañeros, sin embargo, su expresión cambio un poco cuando entraron al teatro, pero el extraño sentimiento de tristeza continuaba presente.

Los seis niños miraron sorprendidos la sala en la que acababan de entrar, era espaciosa, contaba con un gran escenario y un enorme telón rojo, en los alrededores, se encontraban esparcidos varios materiales de escenografía y vestuario, las gemelas explicaron que debían acomodar todo lo necesario para la próxima representación, de esta manera los niños comenzaron a ayudar a guardar todo el material que podían con las indicaciones de las gemelas. Pasaron treinta minutos desde su llegada al teatro cuando finalmente todo estaba en orden.

—¡Terminamos! — exclamaron felices los niños y las dos jóvenes.

—Y al parecer terminamos justo a tiempo — comento la gemela mayor mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera. — Risa, debemos ir a avisarle al profesor que ya tenemos todo listo.

La gemela menor asintió y miro a los menores quienes estaban cerca de ella. —Lamento mucho no poderlos dejar descansar un poco después de nos ayudarán, pero no podemos dejarlos solos aquí, así que tendrán que acompañarnos.

—No se preocupe Risa, nosotros entendemos.

Las gemelas sonrieron y asintieron, los ocho salieron del del lugar y las mayores cerraron las puertas que daban el acceso a la sala, una vez que cerraron comenzaron a caminar por el mismo camino en el que había llegado, avanzaron un poco por los pasillos que separaban los edificios de la escuela, las jóvenes platicando entre ellas y los niños jugando mientras admiraban los diferentes edificios, justo cuando estaban por abandonar el terreno del edificio principal, escucharon un extraño ruido y posteriormente un grito lleno de terror.

El primero en salir corriendo en dirección del sonido fue Conan, después le siguieron Haibara junto con Rui y por ultimo el trio de niños detectives junto con las gemelas. Al dar la vuelta para llegar a la parte de enfrente vieron a una joven que estaba en el suelo sangrando por la cabeza, se encontraba boca abajo, con el cuerpo un poco torcido, sus ropas están comenzando a mancharse de sangre, cerca de ella se encontraban varios objetos, un monedero de color morado y alrededor de el varias monedas de cien y quinientos yenes, también un estuche de anteojos.

A unos cuantos metros se encontraba otra joven con la cara pálida, se encontraba en el suelo horrorizada ante la escena que tenía cerca, sus ojos mostraban miedo y no podía pronunciar palabras.

Conan al ver la escena, se acerco rápidamente, evitando alterar la escena, se agacho un poco para tomar el pulso de la chica, su rostro se mostro serio al comprobar que la joven ya no tenía pulso.

—¡Santo cielo, Sakura! — exclamaron las gemelas al reconocer a la víctima, sin pensarlo mucho comenzaron a acercarse.

—¡No se acerquen más! — grito Conan al notar las intensiones de sus acompañantes. — Esta chica ya está muerta — murmuro.

Esas palabras lograron sacar del shock a la otra joven y hacer que las dos pelirrojas cayeran al suelo sin fuerzas.

—¡Haibara, llama a la policía! — pidió el de lentes a la castaña cobrizo, quien solo asintió mientras sacaba su teléfono móvil y realizaba la llamada.

El niño continuaba mirando la escena, encontrando bajo el cuerpo, parte de la rejilla de seguridad, el pensamiento de que fue un accidente invadió su mente, pero fue interrumpido al escuchar un murmullo provenir de arriba.

—¡Que peligroso, no hay barandal!

Rápidamente llevo su vista arriba encontrando una silueta en el ultimo piso, utilizo el zoom de sus lentes para ver mejor a la persona, Rui se acercó rápidamente a él.

—¿Necesitas ayuda, detective? — pregunto el mago mientras miraba hacia arriba al igual que su compañero.

Conan iba a responderle, cuando un grito interrumpió su plática.

—¡Fuiste tú! — grito la joven que había descubierto a la victima — ¡Tu empujaste a Sakura!— grito mientras señalaba al cielo.

Conan volvió a mirar al joven que se encontraba en la azotea para notar como estaba alejándose de la orilla.

—¡Maldición, si baja a los salones ya no lo encontraremos! — murmuro.

Rui asintió y se alejó rápidamente sin ser notado. Sin embargo, los presentes miraban con asombro a la joven que de cabellera rubia y ojos de color caramelo quien seguía señalando en dirección a la azotea del edificio y gritando que aquella persona era el culpable.

—La policía no tardar en llegar Edogawa — informo Ai al de lentes.

—¿Qué es lo que paso que tardas tanto Kaede? — pregunto una nueva voz. Conan y Haibara miraron a la entrada, un chico de tez morena, cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color caminaba tranquilamente a su dirección, el joven vestía pantalones de mezclilla azul marino y una playera blanca, además de unos tenis negros. Por alguna razón, Haibara y Conan sintieron un escalofrió al verlo. — ¡Por dios, acaso esa es Sakura! — exclamo mientras detenía su andar a unos pasos atrás de la joven rubia.

—¡Takeshi sempai! — dijo la rubia mientras se levantaba y se lanzaba a los brazos del chico, este la recibió y correspondió el abrazo mientras la reconformaba dándole leves caricias en la espalda para tratar de calmar su llanto.

—¿Dónde esta Rui? — pregunto Ayumi mientras miraba a los lados, sin encontrar a su nuevo amigo, Conan, por el contrario, sonrió satisfecho mientras miraba a todos a su alrededor con la sirenas de las patrullas como banda sonora.

Rui se había alejado cuidadosamente del grupo que había encontrado a la víctima, había entendido muy bien cuales eran las intenciones del detective después de ver su rostro lleno de frustración al ver a aquella persona sin vida, no iba a dejar salirse con la suya al culpable, por esa razón ofreció su ayuda, deseaba terminar con el asunto de la manera más rápida posible ya que sus ánimos se había ido al drenaje al tener que mentir sobre aquella verdad que llevaba tiempo buscando, el homicidio de su padre. Subió rápidamente las ultimas escaleras que llevaban a la azotea y noto como la manija de la puerta que daba directo a aquel lugar se movía, de su ropa, saco una de sus pistolas de cartas de cuando era niño y apunto, justo en el momento en que la puerta fue abierta, una carta con un cuatro de corazones rojos se vio clavada en el marco de la puerta, deteniendo así la huida de aquella persona que buscaba.

Un joven de rizados cabellos color negro, piel blanca y de unos hermosos ojos color café claro se detuvo al ver algo un poco filoso pasar cerca de su rostro, llevo su mirada a su derecha y vio el naipe clavado en la madera del marco, después fijo su vista a la dirección de donde había salido el naipe, las escaleras.

—Lo siento mucho por ti, pero creo que ya no puedes huir— comento casualmente Rui, mientras se acercaba al mayor.

El joven, quien vestía con unos vaqueros azul marino un poco descoloridos de la parte de las rodillas y una camiseta blanca con la frase "I´m fantastic" miro al niño.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres mocoso? — pregunto un tanto nervioso al ver el artefacto extraño en las manos del niño y comprender que de ahí había salido la carta.

—Quiero irme a casa — respondió de forma molesta— pero no puedo por culpa de la persona a la que se le ocurrió asesinar a alguien, por ello estoy amarrado a estar en este lugar hasta que EL logre resolver el asunto. — menciono mientras se acercaba al mayor. — Así que te pediré de la manera mas amable que me acompañes un poco para después bajar y entregarte a la policía.

—¡Soy inocente, lo juro! — comento — Yo no la empuje como grito aquella chica, ni siquiera se quién es la víctima.

—Si en verdad eres inocente él se dará cuenta — comento mientras sacaba unas esposas y la colocaba en una de las muñecas del mayor.— A mi punto de vista, y al de esa persona, tu eres solo el principal sospechoso, pero si lo que dices es cierto, la verdad saldrá a la luz.

—¿De donde sacaste las esposas? — pregunto esta vez, realmente curioso.

Rui volteo a verlo y le sonrió pícaramente. — Un mago jamás revela sus secretos — comento mientras llevaba al mayor a la parte de la azotea, dio un rápido vistazo, sin acercarse demasiado a la orilla para después, comenzar a bajar las escaleras del edificio.

Cuando estaban por salir del edificio principal, el mayor se detuvo al ver ya a la policía acordonando la zona y alejando al demás alumnado de la institución. Se detuvo en seco.

—Ya te dije que si estás diciendo la verdad él se dará cuenta, solo no mientas.

—¿Quién diablos es "él"? — pregunto.

Kaito lo miro con una débil sonrisa. — Es obvio, me refiero a Tantei-kun.

La policía llego pocos minutos después de haber encontrado la terrible escena en aquella escuela de artes, sin embargo, no habían sido los únicos en llegar, al ser una prestigiosa escuela dedicada al espectáculo, la prensa estaba armando un alboroto en la entrada, los directivos decidieron dar por terminadas las actividades de ese día y los alumnos no involucrados estaban siendo evacuados por una salida trasera para que lograran evitar a la prensa, mientras algunos otros simplemente se quedaban en sus aulas a la espera de que la prensa se alejara y pudieran salir por la entrada principal.

En la escena, los forenses se encargaban de realizar su trabajo de inspección, el inspector Megure los observaba en la distancia a la espera de un informe de sus subordinados, fue el oficial Takagi, quien se acerco a el a dar el primer avance.

—La victima es Hayashida Sakura, tenía veintiún años, era estudiante del área de actuación de la escuela, al parecer una de las mejores alumnas.

—¿Un accidente? — pregunto el inspector.

Takagi negó ante la pregunta de su superior —Según los testigos, había alguien en la azotea, creemos que ya ha escapado.

—No se preocupe por eso Detective Takagi — menciono Conan mientras se acercaba a ellos seguidos de sus amigos — Ya mandé a alguien por esa persona, así que no debe de tardar en llegar.

—¡Conan! ¡Y toda la liga de detectives! — menciono sorprendido Takagi al verlos.

—¿Cómo que mandaste a alguien? Esa persona podría ser peligrosa — regaño Megure. — A todo esto, por alguna razón no me sorprende verlos aquí — comento a los niños mientras estos sonreían de oreja a oreja.

—¡Hey Tantei-kun! ¿Qué hago con el sospechoso? — grito una voz infantil que provenía de la entrada del edificio principal.

Los presentes se giraron en dirección de la entrada, los dos oficiales se sorprendieron, no de ver al sospechoso que se acercaba a ellos, si no al niño que lo acompañaba, y pasaban su vista de aquel niño al otro que tenían en frente y viceversa, querían asegurarse de que no estaban viendo doble.

—Si no fuera por los lentes y el distinto peinado, no sabría distinguir a Conan de su hermano — comento divertido Takagi.

Esas palabras molestaron a ambos niños encogidos. —¡No somos hermanos! — exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo, después se vieron entre ellos de manera despectiva — ¡Deja de decir lo mismo que yo! — volvieron a sincronizarse.

—Rui no es hermano de Conan, es su primo — informo Mitsuhiko a los oficiales quienes estaban sorprendidos por la repentina discusión de los niños que se parecían.

—Da lo mismo, ¿Cómo supieron que este joven es el sospechoso? — pregunto mientras miraba a Rui y Conan

—Este joven estaba tratando de salir de la azotea cuando llegue, también creo que deberían ir ahí a revisar el lugar — comento mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Eso es algo obvio Rui, la azotea forma parte de la escena, es por eso que también se debe de revisar— explico Ayumi.

—Yo no soy un detective, soy un mago — dijo mientras hacia un movimiento de manos y sacaba cinco rosas y las repartía entre las chicas, incluidas sus dos compañeras — Así que yo no se mucho de estas cosas. — finalizo mientras se colocaba al lado de su primo, para molestia de este.

— _"Y yo que pensaba que sería un niño normal" —_ Pensó el inspector — Bien en ese caso ¿Puede decirnos su nombre? — pregunto al joven que había llegado.

El joven bajo la mirada tratando de buscar apoyo moral en aquel niño que, de alguna manera, le daba una sensación de confianza, Rui noto la anhelante mirada del mayor y le sonrió asintiendo y animándolo a hablar.

—Me llamo Sawada Daisuke, tengo veinte dos años— contestó nervioso mientras miraba a los oficiales.

—En ese caso, tenemos a todos los sospechosos — informo el inspector mientras miraba a ver a las personas que estaban a su alrededor — Además del joven Sawada, esta las señoritas Riku y Risa Harada, la señorita Kaede Nanami y el joven Yamamoto Takeshi, en total cinco sospechosos. Así que déjenme preguntarles que hacían en el momento del acto.

Conan estaba atento a las reacciones y respuestas de los sospechosos, prestando total atención.

—¡Hey detective! — llamo en voz baja el ladrón — no pude verlo muy bien, pero allá arriba hace falta algo muy importante, y eso es lo que indica que es un asesinato.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? — pregunto Conan al ladrón mientras lo miraba.

—Como dije antes los homicidios no son mi especialidad, pero hasta yo se que, si esto se tratase de un accidente debería haber ciertos objetos, ya sea en el suelo de la azotea o cerca de la víctima, también deberían estar si el joven Sawada hubiera empujado a la víctima.

Cona abrió los ojos de la impresión, miro en dirección a donde se encontraba el cuerpo inerte de la joven y se acercó con disimulo, comenzó a buscar con la vista aquello que faltaba, y a observar detenidamente aquel pedazo de barrera que había caído junto con la victima comprobando así, lo que decía su compañero. Rui se acerco al pelinegro con pose pensativa.

—Faltan los tornillos de seguridad del barandal— comento Rui mientras se acercaba.

El de lentes asintió dándole a entender que comprendía su razonamiento. — El culpable no sabe que cometió un error al desaparecer los tornillos — comento en voz baja — Ya se como podemos encontrar al culpable, pero aún me faltan piezas — hablo mientras miraba en dirección de los sospechosos.

-o-o-o-o-o-  
Finalmente, he traído continuación, espero les guste.  
Nunca imagine que el ultimo año de universidad fuese ha ser tan horrible. Sera mejor que me vaya a dormir, aunque sea un poco. Bye


	9. Bienvenido a la liga de detectives: 3

Capítulo 8: Bienvenido a liga de Detectives: Parte 3

—Faltan los tornillos de seguridad del barandal— comento Rui mientras se acercaba.

El de lentes asintió dándole a entender que comprendía su razonamiento. — El culpable no sabe que cometió un error al desaparecer los tornillos — comento en vos baja — Ya se cómo podemos encontrar al culpable invisible, pero aún me faltan piezas para lograr entender este rompecabezas — hablo mientras miraba en dirección de los sospechosos.

—¡Vaya! — Dijo Haibara mientras se acercaba a ambos — ustedes parecen trabajar muy bien juntos, me hace pensar que mi presencia es innecesaria — hablo con tono burlón. Ambos niños se giraron a verla con rostros molestos. —¿Qué? Acaso dije algo malo.

—¡No digas tonterías Haibara! — reclamo el pelinegro — es imposible que un ladrón y un detective trabajen bien juntos. — comento mientras continuaba examinado los alrededores del cuerpo.

—Aunque si hemos tenido nuestros buenos momentos juntos — hablo pícaramente Rui mientras llevaba una de sus manos al mentón como si quisiera recordar. — Como aquella vez del dirigible.

—No empieces con tonterías tú también — reclamo al mago mientras dejaba de prestar atención al cuerpo de la victima y un poco más de atención a las acciones de los sospechosos que continuaban con la policía. —Por cierto, ¿Notaste algo más allá arriba? — pregunto mientras miraba a al ladrón.

Rui negó con la cabeza mientas se encogía de hombros. —No soy bueno en estas cosas, por lo que solo note al ser bastante obvio, así que no me preguntes más. — comento antes de alejarse de los dos jóvenes encogidos.

—Es divertido hablar con él, pero... ¿No sientes que esta extraño desde hace un rato? — pregunto Haibara al chico a su lado mientras ambos observaban alejarse a su compañero.

—Puedo darme una idea del por qué, así que empezare a investigar por esa pista, pero por el momento debo concentrarme en este caso — dijo mientras se acercaba a un pequeño pedazo de cristal, saco un pañuelo de su pantalón y lo recogió.

Haibara se acercó hasta él —Parece que son parte de las gafas — dijo mientras señalaba el armazón que se encontraba cerca del cuerpo. El pelinegro asintió, iba a acercarse a un oficial forense cuando un fuerte reclamo le hizo cambiar su atención.

El inspector Megure y el oficial Takagi no entendían en qué momento habían perdido el hilo de la conversación, habían pedido explicaciones de sus horarios de los sospechosos antes del incidente, pero nunca esperaron una reacción similar de uno de ellos.

—Piensan explicarme por que yo soy sospechosa también — reclamaba a gritos la joven rubia — Cuando claramente el asesino es aquel que se encontraba en la azotea — decía mientras señalaba al pelinegro.

—¡Entiende que yo no lo hice! Si, estaba en la azotea, pero no me di cuenta de cuando Sakura llego. Cuando me disponía a irme, escuche mucho ruido, lo que provoco que despertará, cuando me asome ya no había reja y la puerta estaba abierta — se defendió Daisuke.

—¡Mientes! — grito Kaede mientras negaba con la cabeza — ¡Estoy segura!

—¡Cálmate Kaede! — pidió de forma amable Takeshi mientras abrazaba a la rubia por la espalda.

—¡Sawada senpai, usted también debe conservar la calma! — pidió Risa mientras tomaba la mano del exaltado joven de risos.

—¡Y ustedes seguramente son sus cómplices!, por eso lo apoyan tanto— volvió a gritar la rubia mientras señalaba a las gemelas.

—¡No digas idioteces Nanami! — Riku dio un paso al frente para colocarse entre su hermana y el principal sospechoso. — No hay motivo alguno para que hagamos algo tan cruel.

—No seas hipócrita Harada mayor, tu hermana y tu odiaban a Sakura solo por que es mejor que ustedes, incluso tiene mejor puesto en su compañía familiar y en la próxima puesta en escena de esta — explico — en cuanto a Sawada, seguro lo hizo por venganza, no pudo soportar que le haya rechazado.

—¿Lo que dice la joven Nanami es verdad? — pregunto Megure a los tres jóvenes acusados.

El trio bajo la cabeza y desviaron la mirada, Rui miro preocupado al joven que había traído de la azotea, aun le parecía inocente, también las gemelas no parecían ese tipo de personas. Sintió como sus compañeros llegaba a colocarse a su lado y prestar atención al bullicio que se había formado, mientras que en la escena, el cuerpo era levantado y llevado por los forenses a una patrulla.

—Es cierto que Sakura me rechazo — dijo con algo de miedo, sin embargo, Daisuke decidió creer en las palabras del misterioso niño. — sin embargo, no sería capaz de asesinar a la persona que amo. — comento el pelinegro.

Ante ese argumento, los dos oficiales parecieron pensarlo mejor, unos segundos después, posaron su vista en las gemelas.

—¡No sean ridículos! ¿Saben siquiera el daño que le provocaríamos a la empresa de la familia si hiciéramos algo así? La idea es simplemente absurda, jamás haríamos algo que dañe el trabajo de nuestra familia. — comento ofendida Risa.

—Aunque es cierto que Sakura empezó a protagonizar una gran obra de la compañía, aunque en un principio era el papel de Risa, pero aquello fue por culpa de un accidente hace unas semanas, así que nosotras fuimos quienes recomendamos a Sakura, aunque no formaba parte de la agencia. — explico seria Riku. — Y si hablamos de motivos, Nanami ¿No también tienes tu? Después de todo, no es secreto para nadie que la envidiabas.

—Sakura era mi mejor amiga, jamás haría algo como eso— contesto ante las acusaciones.

El inspector Megure suspiro lleno de frustración, aquella discusión no estaba ayudando en nada. volteo a ver al grupo de niños detectives, ya que, si están ahí están relacionados con los sospechosos, o alguno de ellos. Mitsuhiko se dio cuenta de la señal de ayuda silenciosa del mayor.

—Dudo mucho que hayan sido las gemelas — comento el niño pecoso mientras miraba a sus anfitrionas. — Ya que ellas estuvieron todo el tiempo con nosotros en el auditorio a unos metros, ninguna de las dos salió y Rui estuvo la mayor parte del tiempo cerca de la puerta.

Ante esas palabras los mayores miraron al niño castaño ojiazul, este se sintió cohibido y se encogió de hombros mientras asentía. — Nadie salió antes de que todos nos fuéramos de ahí.

Takagi asintió mientras anotaba todo lo que decían los niños en su anotador. Por el contrario, Megure rascaba su cabeza en señal de confusión, tendría que esperar hasta obtener un informe forense. Conan miraba atentamente a los sospechosos. De pronto el celular del inspector sonó. El de sombrero miro el remitente y se alejo un poco del grupo para tomar la llamada. No paso mucho cuando su conversación fue escuchada por los presentes.

—¿Estas seguro de lo que dices Chiba? — pregunto en voz alta — ¿Qué significa eso? ¡Ya veo! Supongo que investigaremos por ese lado, al ser la única pista que tenemos por el momento, infórmame cualquier otra cosa relevante ¿Entendido? — después corto la llamada y se dirigió a los que le acompañaban — Me acaban de informar de un reporte preliminar del forense, al parecer se encontró algo extraño en el cuerpo de la víctima, al parecer uno de los cristales de las gafas quedo incrustado en la córnea, sin embargo, al momento de la reconstrucción del cristal, aquel pedazo no coincide, esa es una prueba de que este caso es un homicidio — informo el inspector.

Ante esa información Conan abrió los ojos para posteriormente mirar a los sospechosos y notar cierto nerviosismo en uno de ellos, sonrió al comprender como había sucedido todo.

—También el hecho que no se encuentre los tornillos que sostenían la barra es prueba de lo mismo — continúo explicando el inspector. Sin embargo, se vio interrumpido por una de las gemelas.

—¿Qué tiene que ver los tornillos con esto? — pregunto curiosa Riku.

—La falta de los tornillos indica que no fue un accidente, si lo hubiera sido estos deberían estar cerca — explico Ayumi a la mayor.

Riku asintió ante la explicación. —¡Ya entiendo!

Conan se acercó cuidadosamente a sus amigos, explicándoles que ya habían logrado resolver el caso y que necesitaba de su ayuda para resolver algunos enigmas, los niños felices de poder ayudar se fueron alejando cada uno a buscar diferente información con las personas que habían decidido quedarse en la institución. Haibara les siguió poco después de dar una ultima mirada a sus dos iguales. Conan se acerco al castaño quien seguía cerca del principal sospechoso de la policía.

—¡Hey, ladrón de pacotilla! — le llamo en un susurro.

Kaito lo miro por el rabillo, sin ninguna expresión aparente por aquella forma tan grosera de referirse a su persona. Sin embargo, hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza dando a indicar que le estaba prestando atención.

—Se que no eres idiota, quiero decir— trato de corregirse cuando sintió una furiosa mirada del ladrón — En tus robos siempre me sorprendes, y en ocasiones haz estado un paso delante de mis planes, por eso puedo decir que tú también lo resolviste este caso, y si no, al menos tienes una idea general de lo que realmente sucedió. — dijo mientras veía a Kaito asentir. — Con esta apariencia no importa que tan listo sea, sigo siendo un niño a ojos de la policía, y por eso… quería pedirte….

—No siempre te enojas conmigo siempre que usurpo tu identidad ¿Por qué razón debería hacerlo ahora que me lo pides? — pregunto divertido después de haber interrumpido al detective y ver su cara de molestia. —Ya, no te esponjes, ¿Cuál es el plan? — cuestiono con seriedad.

—Aun estoy pensando en eso, sin embargo, ya mandé a los niños por la información que falta, el problema es como decirle a la policía todo, tal vez alguno de tus asistentes pueda… — decía mientras era interrumpido.

—¡Eso no se puede! — respondió mientras lo miraba a los ojos, soltó un suspiro y tomo al pelinegro de los hombros — "Hagamos que Kudo Shinichi resuelva el caso a través de cierto aparato que contiene una bocina y que es capaz de comunicarse incluso, al otro lado del mundo" — comento mientras utilizaba la verdadera voz del niño de lentes.

Conan se sorprendió al escuchar su voz verdadera, en especial por que salía de aquel niño, sin embargo, sonrió de manera traviesa. — Creí que esa extraña habilidad tuya se había perdido con la transformación.

—No tengo ni la menor idea de que demonios fue lo que sucedió, ni quienes son esos hombres, pero supongo que ese es un asunto para otro día, por el momento solo quiero ir a casa. — pidió con voz leve.

—Esta bien— acepto la propuesta Conan — Acércate un poco mas para explicarte todo detalladamente y no tengamos problemas después.

El tiempo pasaba y los dos oficiales no lograban encontrar pistas, por lo tanto, tomaban como culpable a Daisuke Sawada, sin embargo, el acusado no admitía su crimen, y eso no les permitía avanzar.

—Joven Sawada, seguiremos escuchando lo que tiene que decir en comisaria — hablo Megure mientras le daba una señal a su compañero para que le pusiera las esposas al sospechoso. — Los demás acompáñenos para tomarles su declaración

Los dos niños comenzaron a preocuparse al no poder detener la partida de los mayores, Conan estaba a punto de decir alguna estupidez, y Kaito realizar alguna broma para impedir que se alejaran más de su posición, sin embargo, escucharon un grito que los lleno de esperanza.

—¡Conan! — escucharon a Ayumi —Encontramos toda la información que nos pediste

Ante esas palabras, detective y ladrón se sonrieron, Kaito salió corriendo para alcanzar a los oficiales quienes estaban por llegar a la entrada principal del campus.

—¡Espere, Inspector! — grito Rui mientras los alcanzaba. — Finalmente mando mensaje. — dijo sin aliento cuando los alcanzo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién mando mensaje? — pregunto el inspector

—Conan pidió que regresaran a la escena del crimen, alguien a quien usted conoce, difiere de su opinión — explico el menor.

El de gabardina suspiro, después comenzó a regresar a la escena, después de todo, aquellos niños le habían ayudado mas de una vez a salir de aquellos bucles sin salida en varios casos. — Supongo que no perdemos nada con hacerles caso.

Esas palabras lograron que la sonrisa de Rui creciera.

Por el contrario, Daisuke estaba bastante sorprendido por el actuar de aquellos dos niños, aunque no era el único, podía ver que sus compañeras de trabajo también estaban sorprendidas.

Conan y Haibara se sorprendieron de ver correr al ladrón para alcanzar a los oficiales, para cuando el cuarteto llego al lado de su amigo, este los miro curioso.

—¿Y bien? — pregunto mas que nada para corroborar su deducción.

—Es tal y como dijiste Conan — comento Mitsuhiko.

Conan sonrió ante esa afirmación, miro como su compañero había logrado evitar la partida de la policía y los sospechosos, saco su celular e hizo como que escribía algo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Quién es la persona que difiere de la opinión de los oficiales? — pregunto el de bigote al llegar con el niño de lentes.

Rui y Conan se colocaron enfrente del inspector y sonrieron con picardia, como si la respuesta fuese obvia.

—Es alguien que usted conoce muy bien Inspector Megure— contesto Conan — ¿No es así Rui? — pregunto al mago, mientras este asentía enérgicamente

Conan y Rui intercambiaron miradas y sonrisas traviesas, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Kaito, tomo el celular que le ofrecía el de lentes y se alejo mientras el otro distraía a todos. Una vez que estaba en su puesto, mando un mensaje al único número disponible en la agenda, en señal de que estaba listo para la acción.

—¿Y bien, quien es aquella misteriosa persona, Conan? — volvió a preguntar el inspector un tanto molesto.

Conan al sentir vibrar el teléfono que le quedaba sonrió. — Me refiero al hermano Shinichi, dijo que me marcaria en cuanto terminara una investigación. Solo dice que según sus deducciones, el joven Sawada es inocente — dijo mientras le mostraba el falso mensaje al inspector.

Los sospechosos estaban aturdidos, jamás esperaban oír el nombre del famoso detective de secundaria, es más, todos ahí lo creían muerto.

No paso mucho tiempo, cuando el teléfono celular de Conan sonó, Conan lo contesto felizmente y después de unos cuantos segundos, se alejo el aparato de la oreja, y se escuchó el sonido de cuando se selecciona una opción durante una llamada, Conan activo el altavoz.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo inspector Megure" saludo la voz

—¡Kudo! — exclamo al reconocerlo

"Como puede pensar que el joven Sawada es el culpable, cuando no lleva los tornillos entre sus cosas"

—Pero ninguno lleva tornillos o algo así consigo — argumento el inspector.

Los sospechosos se miraron entre ellos mientras que el nerviosismo crecía en uno de ellos.

"Es cierto" comento la voz del aparato "Los tornillos son solo la prueba de que el hecho no fue un accidente, sin embargo, hay algo que no cuadra con la víctima, y eso es el pequeño cristal incrustado en la córnea" hablo mostrando seguridad "Ya que son los lentes la clave para resolver este caso"

Kaito se alejo sigilosamente del bullicio para no se ser descubierto, pero quedándose cerca para saber en que momentos hablar por la bocina y también para observar, ya que un pequeño escalofrió le había recorrido la espalda cuando se menciono el nombre del detective, era una presencia familiar, una que odiaba pero que anhelaba encontrar en ocasiones, era la misma de aquellos que habían matado a su padre, y quienes han intentado asesinarlo. Alejando esos pensamientos saco el teléfono y decidió comenzar con si nuevo show, no de magia, si no de deducción.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que los lentes son la clave del misterio? — pregunto Takagi.

"Se que por el momento es difícil de comprender, pero lo entenderán una vez que escuchen la información que lograron conseguir mis pequeños ayudantes" menciono "Y si mis deducciones son correctas, nuestra asesina invisible es la señorita Kaede" dijo mientras daba paso a que los niños explicaran lo que habían conseguido. Por el contrario, la policía y los demás sospechosos miraron sorprendidos a la rubia, quien tenía una expresión de sorpresa y miedo en su rostro.

—Pe… pero que cosas dices, yo no tengo ningún motivo para matar a Sakura…. Éramos mejores amigas, ¡Jamás haría algo así! — exclamo la rubia antes de que los niños pudieran hablar.

"Niños, serian tan amables de darle un poco de color a este oscuro caso" Hablo la voz sin tomar en cuenta las palabras de la rubia.

Los niños asintieron felices de poder ayudar. Así que se miraron entre ellos para empezar por liberar al principal sospechoso, así que miraron a su amigo gordinflón y Genta comprendido que el debía empezar, por lo que dio un paso al frente de sus amigos.

—Yo investigue al joven Sawada — comenzó a decir mientras miraba sus notas en su anotador de detective — según alumnos y profesores de la escuela, siempre que el joven Sawada se encontraba atorado para la interpretación de un personaje subía a la azotea para relajarse durante los descansos o después de clases, la mayoría sabia que le gustaba quedarse dormido en la parte alta por donde se encuentra el deposito del agua. También sabían que pertenecía a la agencia Harada como un actor junior y que hace unas semanas había sido cruelmente rechazado por la víctima. — Termino de decir Genta.

"Por ello cualquiera que sepa un poco sobre la rutina del joven Sawada y de la víctima, pdria haber creado una trampa ¿no lo creen?" pregunto la voz.

Sin embargo, para lo oficiales, en lugar de esclarecer el asunto, les llenaba de más dudas aquella información. Fue Mitsuhiko quien los saco de sus pensamientos, para que le prestaran atención a su información.

—Yo investigue a las gemelas y su relación con la victima — comenzó a decir el niño de pecas mientras miraba su anotador. — Aunque son compañeras de clases no hay mucha relación entre ellas, hasta hace unas semanas donde se les empezó a ver juntas durante los descansos, al parecer fue justo después de un accidente de Risa, uno donde termino por lastimarse la cadera y del que seguramente apenas está saliendo, muchos sabían que esta por estrenarse un obra con talento junior en la agencia y que Risa era la protagonista, por esa razón, creyeron que la sustituta seria Riku, pero todos se llevaron la sorpresa de que se había elegido a Sakura, aun sin pertenecer a la agencia, lo que provocó un pequeño enfrentamiento dentro de la agencia y la integración de la señorita a la misma como miembro junior, todo esto fue gracias a que las gemelas convencieron a sus padres. — termino de explicar Mitsuhiko.

—¿Eso es cierto? — pregunto Megure a las dos pelirrojas quienes asintieron con la cabeza.

—¡Es cierto! — contestaron ambas.

—Sakura era mucho mejor que yo en canto y dado que la obra es un musical, queríamos que fuera un éxito, por ello consultamos primero con Sawada sempai y por último con nuestros padres. — explico la gemela mayor.

—¿Por qué primero con el joven Sawada? — pregunto curioso Takagi.

—Dos días antes el se había confesado a Sakura, y ello lo rechazo, no solo eso, diría que, hasta lo humillo, por esa razón queríamos saber su opinión como coprotagonista, ya que no importa cual profesional es uno, en casos así cualquiera es capaz de perder su poker face — explico Risa.

"He de suponer que la razón por la que estaba en la azotea el día de hoy es por la presión de ese musical ¿no es así joven Sawada?" pregunto la voz del teléfono.

El pelinegro asintió. —He estado teniendo problemas en las escenas de romance, Sakura sabe tomarse muy bien su papel y mis sentimientos se mezclan, así que esta vez estaba meditando el olvidarme de ella, al igual que las gemelas — dijo mientras las miraba — también quiero que la obra sea un éxito, por esa razón no pude negarme ante su plan de admitir a Sakura de manera momentánea y sin audición.

—Ayumi investigo a Yamamoto y Kaede — empezó a decir la niña — información sobre Takeshi no hay mucha, ya que no pertenece a la misma área, pero al parecer es amigo de años de Kaede, también existía un rumor que indicaba que Sakura estaba enamorada de el — explicaba mientras le daba vuelta a la hoja de su anotador — En cuanto a Kaede, me dijeron que ellas dos eran buenas amigas que se conocieron en los primeros cursos, incluso una chica llamada Rin me comento que hace unos días las escucho sobre idear un plan para que Sakura pudiera confesarse al joven Yamamoto — Termino de decir la niña.

—¡Así es! — hablo con voz fuerte Kaede — justamente estaba hablando con Takeshi sobre salir este fin de semana en grupo, el con un amigo y yo con una amiga, obviamente planeaba llevar a Sakura para que se conocieran y rompieran el hielo un poco, ¿No es así Takeshi? — pregunto al chico a su lado, quien solo asintió.

—Miopía — hablo la voz seria de Haibara — al preguntar por la víctima, todos sabían el hecho que su visión no era la mejor y que utilizaba gafas únicamente en clases, ya que su lugar era al fondo del salón, lo mas posible es que tuviera dificultad de ver de lejos, en otras palabras, sufría de miopía, por ello utilizaba anteojos. Sin embargo, eso no fue todo lo que encontré, también nos comentaron que, desde hace unos días a la hora del almuerzo la llamaban por el altavoz y le pedían que fuera al edificio de profesores, pero que al llegar ningún profesor había hecho el anuncio.

"Tal como dijo señorita Kaede, usted estaba teniendo una conversación con el joven Takeshi para ir a una cita en grupo, sin embargo, no fue lo único, las cosas debieron haber sucedido de esta manera. Usted le pidió a la victima que subiera a la azotea y que desde ahí mirara la conversación que tenia con el joven Yamamoto, si el aceptaba, usted haría una señal para informárselo, pero si la victima sufría de miopía, es posible que cargara los anteojos con ella, seguramente al principio intento buscarlos sin la necesidad de ponerse los anteojos, pero conforme el tiempo pasaba y no lograba ver con claridad si usted estaba haciendo la señal o no, termino por colocárselos, pero esos lentes, no eran los de ella, si no unos lentes que usted preparo y que coloco en el estuche a la hora del almuerzo cuando la mandaron llamar el día de hoy al edificio de profesores. Al no contener la graduación que es necesaria para sus ojos, la joven Sakura seguramente se mareo y se recargo en la barda, cuyos tornillos habían sido quitados y de esa manera se vino abajo."

Kaede estaba en shock, no creyó que alguien expondría de esa manera sus trucos.

—No tienes pruebas— dijo con voz temblorosa la rubia.

"Es cierto, yo no tengo pruebas, pero usted si" declaro la voz de Shinichi. "Seguramente en el bolsillo de su sudadera"

Kaede dio unos pasos atrás aterrada. Takagi se acercó hasta ella.

—Discúlpeme — dijo mientras metía sus manos en ambos bolsillos de la sudadera, cuando saco sus manos, la derecha tenía unos anteojos rotos.

"Esas deben ser las gafas que hicieron caer a la víctima, ella debió haberlas recogido antes de que las gemelas y los niños llegaran, si las examinan el pedazo de vidrio encontrado en la cornea de la victima encajara con los demás pedazos de esas lentes, esa es la prueba definitiva de que usted es la culpable."

—Ella tuvo la culpa — menciono en voz baja — sabia sobre mi odio a la agencia de talento Harada y aun así se unió a ellos, y se jactaba de que no había hecho audición — comento con furia contenida mientras miraba al suelo — me sentí traicionada, después de todo — dijo mientras levantaba la vista y señalaba a los tres miembros de la agencia de talentos —¡Es culpa de ustedes que mi hermano se haya suicidado! — grito mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos — Espero toda su vida para realizar su sueño y su agencia lo pisoteo hasta romperlo y hacerlo pedazos.

—¿De que estas hablando? — preguntaron las gemelas a la vez.

—El practicaba magia, no era el mejor mago del mundo, pero lo intentaba, hizo audición para entrar a su empresa y de ahí lo mandaron a tomar clases a esta escuela, pero de pronto lo corrieron diciéndole que el mago instructor había rechazado la solicitud por irse a una gira mundial, regreso a la agencia y ahí le dijeron que no podía aceptar magos, después de eso mis padres comenzaron a presionarlo de que se olvidara de la magia y entrara en la empresa de papa, al final cayo en depresión y se suicidó hace seis años.

—¡Espera, esa fue la versión que se les dio a los aspirantes, pero la verdad es que el mago que iba a ser instructor murió en uno de sus actos! — explico Riku.

—Como nuestro abuelo era buen amigo de él, se negó a volver a aceptar magos por el momento, dijo que el siguiente mago que aceptaría la agencia seria al hijo de su amigo, aunque dudo que el niño haya seguido con la magia, también poca gente sabia de la existencia del hijo de ese mago. Kuroba Toichi era un mago peculiar, o eso decía nuestro abuelo.

—¡Tonterías! — grito Kaede — él podía haber sido un excelente mago.

"La magia existe para llevar sonrisas y felicidad a las personas, jamás se debería utilizar para ser el motivo de un crimen tan atroz como lo es el asesinato, por el contrario, debería ser el motivo para asombrar a la gente ante lo imposible hecho posible" se escucho suavemente la voz de Shinichi.

Conan miro en dirección a donde el ladrón había ido a ocultarse para hacer la farsa, sus ojos se abrieron de asombro al notar la cara llena de tristeza del ladrón. Takagi se acerco a la rubia para colocarle las esposas.

—Lo demás nos lo dirá en comisaria, en cuanto a los demás, nos gustaría que nos acompañaran para tomarles declaración — Pidió Megure.

Los testigos asintieron.

—Solo déjenos ir por nuestras cosas para avisar que llegaremos tarde a casa— Pidieron las gemelas. Megure asintió y comenzó a alejarse del lugar, siendo detenido por Conan.

—Inspector Megure, ¿Podría mantener la participación de Shinichi en secreto? — pregunto Conan.

El oficial suspiro, pero asintió, después de todo no era la primera vez que pasaba. Rui llego poco después y se coloco al lado del detective entregándole el celular.

—¡Al fin termino! — exclamo. Conan asintió. —Supongo que nos veremos mañana — dijo a modo de despedida y comenzaba a correr para alejarse del lugar, todo ante las extrañadas miradas de los niños.

Mientras tanto, en dos lugares distintos, dos celulares sonaron con la notificación de mensaje, cuando los remitentes lo abrieron, encontraron el mismo texto.

"Kudo Shinichi está vivo"

-o-o-o-o-o-

Finalmente, un nuevo capitulo, creo el mas largo hasta ahora. Espero les guste, ahora, he de decir que tengo cierta manía por actualizar cuando tengo exámenes, así que si todo sale bien, que es lo que espero, no quiero atrasarme en mi ultimo año, tal vez traiga mas capítulos.

Por cierto, muchas gracias a Melgamonster por comentar en cada capitulo, eres un amor de persona, y también a phantom thr, por seguir leyendo esto a pesar de la tardanza, espero que aquí se noten mas cambios con respecto a la versión anterior.

Sin mas que decir. Saludos adorables personas, su servidora se ira a hacer un examen en linea.


	10. Los detectives, la bruja y el mago

Capítulo 9: Los detectives, la bruja y el mago.

Rui llego a su nueva casa desanimado, abrió la puerta y anuncio su llegada, siendo recibido por el silencio, camino hasta la habitación que le pertenecía, dejo la mochila en el suelo para después salir, se dirigió a la cocina y encontró una nota de su acompañante donde le avisaba que había ido a cuidar del bar, apretó la pequeña nota de papel arrugándola hasta formar una bola y la arrojo a la basura, abrió el refrigerador y solo encontró restos de comida empaquetada, dio un leve gesto de asco, así que solo tomo una pequeña caja color café con detalles amarillos y cerró la puerta del aparato. Tomo el control de la televisión y se sentó en el sofá para comenzar a cambiar los canales buscando en que entretenerse mientras sorbia el contenido de la caja que había sacado; deliciosa leche de chocolate, cansado de no encontrar nada que distrajera su mente, apago el televisor y se recostó en el sillón, oculto su rostro con su brazo y dejo que las lágrimas fluyeran, agradeciendo internamente que al día siguiente no hubiera clases.

Era el último día hábil de la semana, Hakuba había intentado obtener información de Kuroba por medio de Aoko, pero esta solo le decía que no había recibido más mensajes por parte de su compañero, frustrado y preocupado, aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, intentaba hablar con su pelirroja compañera, pero esta parecía evitarlo continuamente dándose la vuelta en cada ocasión en la que se encontraban. Cansado ya de la extraña situación, al final de la clase se abrió paso entre el grupo de admiradores de la peli roja y llego a ella.

—Necesito hablar contigo Koizumi — aviso en cuanto se colocó frente al asiento.

Akako asintió, sabiendo a donde se dirigiría la conversación en el futuro. —No tengo ningún problema, ¿Te parece bien la azotea? — pregunto.

El rubio asintió y se dirigió a la salida del salón. Akako se despidió de sus admiradores y siguió al rubio, todo ante la curiosa mirada de Aoko, quien terminaba de guardar sus cosas en su mochila.

—¡Regresemos juntas a casa Aoko! — pidió Keiko mientras se aferraba al brazo de su amiga.

Aoko le sonrió y asintió. —Así podemos pasar por un helado a la tienda cerca de la estación. — comento mientras salía del salón en compañía de su amiga.

Hakuba llego al final de las escaleras y abrió la puerta que llevaba a la azotea del edificio, un fuerte viento removió su cabellera al salir al lugar y la luz solar le hizo cerrar ligeramente los ojos en lo que se acostumbraba al brillante lugar, camino hasta la baranda para poder admirar el paisaje y ver como salían sus compañeros de la escuela, Akako llego a su lado a los pocos segundos.

—Kuroba esta bastante cerca — fue la frase que dijo la peli roja con la que inicio la conversación. Hakuba la miro asombrado. — No pude averiguar el lugar exacto, pero al menos unas cuantas visitas nos hará encontrarlo.

—¿Dónde? — preguntó en voz baja el detective.

Akako no se dignó a mirarlo, dejo que sus cabellos obstruyeran un poco su visión antes de suspirar. — En algún lugar de la ciudad de Beika. — comento.

Hakuba se quedó tieso de la impresión, no esperaba tener a su compañero tan cerca. —¿Estás segura? ¿Qué tan confiable es esa información?

—Mucho más confiable que cualquier otra información que puedas conseguir. — hablo orgullosa — Sin embargo, como dije no tengo la ubicación exacta, lo cual ya es un gran problema, intenté todos los medios posibles, pero no conseguí dar con exactitud el lugar.

Saguru cerró los ojos, intentando buscar una manera de encontrar a su compañero. — Debemos asumir que no se queda encerrado todo el día.

—En efecto.

—Unos cuantos paseos por distintas calles y lugares de la ciudad deberían hacer que nos topemos con él en algún momento.

—Visitar museos, parques, hoteles, centros comerciales, sitios donde haya bastante gente donde pueda llamar la atención, son los lugares perfectos para poder encontrarlo.

—¿Me ayudarás? — pregunto Hakuba.

La bruja suspiro con pesadez. — Si mi intención no fuera ayudarte, jamás te hubiera dado ni una pizca de información. — aseguro con una sonrisa — además no puedo recorrer la ciudad sola, será mejor si nos acompañamos, de esa manera podremos acorralarlo si intenta escapar.

—Me alegra tenerte de aliada por el momento Koizumi. — argumento el inglés mientras se dirigía a la puerta. — Supongo que no debemos desaprovechar el tiempo.

—Es bueno conocer a alguien quien entiende rápido las cosas. — contesto Akako.

De esta manera, ambos jóvenes abandonaron la azotea para ir por sus respectivas cosas y salir con dirección a la ciudad de Beika, después de todo, tenían varios lugares que recorrer y era mejor comenzar lo más rápido posible.

El día lunes había llegado más rápido de lo que Kaito hubiera querido, aun sin poder superar lo ocurrido hace unos días le pidió a Jii que hablara a la escuela para que le reportara enfermo, había decidido quedarse el día en casa, sin embargo, su hiperactividad le impidió pasar más tiempo encerrado, mirando el reloj, decidió que ya era buena hora como para que un estudiante de primaria estuviera en las calles.

—Creo que iré al Blue Parot por comida y a matar el tiempo con el viejo Jii. — se dijo después de apagar el televisor.

Y con ese pensamiento en mente, abandono aquel solitario lugar.

Aoko guardaba sus cosas para irse a casa, cuando una de sus compañeras con la que nunca hablaba se acercó a ella.

—Disculpa que te moleste Nakamori — hablo la chica un tanto nerviosa. —Pero, ¿Has tenido alguna noticia de Kuroba?

Aoko esta un tanto petrificada, ya no quería pensar en lo sola que se sentía ante la ausencia del mago, con sus ánimos por el suelo, respondió a su compañera. —No he tenido noticias de Kaito, lo siento. — se disculpo sin comprender del todo.

La chica se alejó de ella también con el animo decaído. Aoko miro a sus otros dos amigos, Hakuba y Akako salían juntos del salón, sin decirle palabra alguna, dejo que una triste sonrisa adornara su rostro.

—No estés tan triste Aoko — menciono Keiko al llegar a donde estaba la castaña — Estoy segura de que Kaito se comunicara contigo en cuanto tenga tiempo. — Dijo para intentar darle ánimos.

—No me había sentido tan sola como ahora que Kaito no está, creo que lo extraño mas de lo que pensé, y están Hakuba y Akako, quienes parecen ignorarme últimamente.

—Sabes, sobre ellos dos, empezó un rumor donde dicen que empezaron a salir — comento la de lentes.

—¡Qué! — exclamo sorprendida.

—Al parecer varios alumnos superiores los han visto dando paseos por la ciudad, en restaurantes y parques. — comento — En cuanto a lo de Kuroba, ¿No hay algún familiar con el quien pueda comunicarse? Es probable que el le hable a esa persona.

—¡Claro! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado? Keiko, eres una genio — hablo mientras tomaba las manos de su amiga. — El viejo Jii debe tener noticias

—Es un poco triste que Rui no haya venido hoy a la escuela — comento Mitsuhiko.

Genta y Ayumi asintieron en mutuo acuerdo, Conan y Haibara rodaron los ojos.

—No fue lo mismo comentar el caso que resolvimos sin él, ¿Deberíamos haberlo esperado? — comentó Ayumi.

—Tal vez

—¡No le presten demasiada atención a eso, chicos! —se unió a la conversación el de lentes.

—Eso dices ahora, pero antes tú eras el más decepcionado ante la ausencia de Rui— hablo Haibara.

Conan miro de mala manera a su compañera, se acerco a ella para susurrarle algunas cosas. —Eso es porque tenía pensado acorralarlo.

—¿Descubriste algo? — pregunto realmente curiosa.

Shinichi sonrió de forma traviesa. —¡Chicos, Haibara y yo no podremos ir a jugar al parque! — exclamo llamando la atención de los tres niños.

—¿Por qué? — preguntaron los menores.

—El profesor me pidió que pasara por unos materiales a una tienda un tanto alejada y Edogawa me acompañara para cargarlos. — explico la científica al comprender que lo que quería contarle era un tema bastante secreto.

—¿Podríamos ir todos juntos? — argumento Ayumi.

—Pero hoy es el último día donde se presentará el show de Kamen Yaiba, no quieren perdérselo ¿cierto?

—Nosotros dos nos conformaremos con lo que grabe Tsubaraya

Los tres niños asintieron despidiéndose de sus dos amigos, harían lo mejor para que ellos también vieran el exclusivo evento. Haibara y Shinichi los vieron marcharse.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué el lo que no quieres que nadie se entere? — pregunto.

—El caso en la escuela de artes fue bastante informativo, no solo porque me ayudo a comprobar que Kid continúa teniendo su peculiar habilidad para imitar voces, también me dio una pista sobre su verdadera identidad.

—Estas seguro de ello, aun no sabes como termino así, como puedes decir que sabes cual es su verdadera identidad.

—Tu lo viste, su reacción ante aquel nombre no es normal, aun si era gran fan del mago nadie reaccionaria así, por lo que debió ser alguien cercano a él, de ser cierta mi teoría explicaría el porqué de su juventud.

—¿Juventud? ¿De que estas hablando? — pregunto Haibara.

—La primera vez que me encontré con él fue cuando Kid estaba en busca de la Blackstar, una joya de la industria Suzuki, le había pedido al profesor Agasa que buscara información sobre el, me comento que su primera aparición fue hace dieciocho años en Paris, diez años después desapareció sin dejar rastro, ocho años después regreso y se dedicó únicamente a robar en Japón, por esa razón deduje que debería tratarse de un hombre mayor, sin embargo, cuando nos encontramos era alguien realmente joven… eso siempre llamo mi atención.

—¡Vaya!, así que de esa manera dedujiste que este Kaito Kid se trata de una segunda generación ¿No es así? — pregunto una voz a sus espaldas

Los dos niños se dieron vuelta para encontrar a Hakuba en compañía de Akako.

—¿Quién es este niño, Hakuba Saguru? — pregunto la bruja, mientras se acercaba mas a su compañero de clase.

Hakuba la miro por el rabillo del ojo y suspiro. — Aunque no lo creas, se trata de un pequeño detective que conozco. — contesto antes de volver a centrar su atención en el pelinegro. — ¿Cómo descubriste todo eso?

—¡Hermano Hakuba!, ¿Recuerdas el día en el que chocamos? — Pregunto inocentemente Conan mientras saludaba con la vista al mayor, el rubio asintió. — Ese día al llegar a casa descubrí que Kid había dejado una carta dirigida a mi ¡Auch! — exclamo después de recibir un fuerte golpe por parte de su compañera.

Haibara golpeo a Conan al entender sus intenciones, se acerco a el y le susurro al oído. —¿Qué estas haciendo?, si continúas hablando de esto, les harás saber que Rui es Kid, si eso se descubre podrían averiguar tu verdadera identidad, ¡Detente, es peligroso!

—No creo que Hakuba sea alguien que trabaje para la organización, además, esta realmente preocupado por Kid, y parece saber mucho mas de su verdadera identidad. — explico en voz baja a la castaña.

Haibara se sorprendió ante las palabras del de lentes, con furia contenida piso fuertemente su pie. —¡Idiota! — le grito antes de alejarse corriendo.

Conan lanzo un débil grito de dolor mientras intentaba sobar la zona afectada, Hakuba y Akako observaron a la niña alejarse del lugar y después posaron su atención en el pelinegro quien parecía ignorar el acto anterior de su amiga.

—¿Estas bien? — Pregunto Hakuba.

—Si, será mejor que hablemos de esto en otro lado. — Sugirió el niño.

—En estos momentos nos dirigíamos a ver a un conocido de un amigo. — Explico el rubio.

—Un conocido de le verdadera identidad de Kid, ¿no es así?

—Es un mocoso muy interesante, ahora entiendo por que te acercaste a el en cuanto lo viste Hakuba — comento la peli roja.

Conan sonrió divertido, sin duda alguna, había dado con dos grandes fuentes de información, por lo que dejo que los dos mayores lo guiaran al lugar al que iban mientras Hakuba se encargaba de presentarlos.

—¡Jii, tengo hambre! — exclamo Kaito al entrar al establecimiento de su cómplice.

El anciano solo suspiro al verlo entrar e intentar subir al asiento de la barra. — Joven Kaito, pienso que seria mejor encontrar a alguien que cuide de usted cuando no estoy en casa — comento mientras dejaba una caja de comida que había comprado en el mini mercado.

—No creo que sea necesario — respondió al lograr sentarse de manera correcta. —¡Gracias por la comida! — dijo antes de comenzar a comer.

—Pero no puede alimentarse de comida instantánea y empaquetada siempre — argumento el mayor.

El niño estaba por responder cuando la puerta fue abierta y tres voces conocidas invadieron su audición, esperando que todo fuese una broma de su cerebro, se dio la vuelta y vio a los recién llegados, dos de ellos portaban el uniforme del instituto Ekoda y un niño pelinegro de gafas. De pronto una risa comenzó a escucharse levemente.

—¡Tú! ¿Por qué demonios estas aquí? — pregunto molesto Rui mientras se bajaba de su asiento.

Hakuba había quedado sorprendido por la leve risa de Conan al solo entrar y mirar al otro niño que se encontraba en el lugar. Sin embargo, lo tomo como un comportamiento normal, después de todo, Conan era un niño.

—¿Le conoces, Edogawa? — se animo a preguntar Akako mientras miraba a Rui.

Conan miro a Akako y asintió. — Y apuesto lo que quieran a que ustedes también lo conocen, ¿No es así Rui? O debería llamarte ¿Kaito Kid? O tal vez… ¿Kuroba Kaito?

Ante la mención del ultimo nombre, Jii, Hakuba, Akako y hasta el mismo Kaito entraron en una especie de shock, los dos jóvenes miraban al niño pelinegro como si fuera un ser de otro mundo, mientras los otros dos con ojos llenos de terror.

Sin embargo, la puerta del lugar fue abierta nuevamente, interrumpiendo la conversación.

Esta vez, si me tarde, pero aquí hay nuevo capitulo. Espero les haya gustado.


	11. Aoko

Capítulo 10: Aoko.

Ambas chicas estaban corriendo, Keiko intentaba no soltar la mano de Aoko para no perderla de vista, de pronto, la chica de largo cabello se detuvo frente a un edificio cuyo espectacular decía "Blue Parrot".

—¡Llegamos! — anuncio a su amiga de lentes, quien levanto la vista mientras intentaba recuperar su respiración.

—¿Y este lugar es? — pregunto la chica de coletas mientras miraba las escaleras que llevaban a la entrada del establecimiento.

—Conocí este lugar gracias a Kaito, el dueño era ayudante de su padre, así que el suele pasar mucho tiempo aquí, es un lugar agradable — explico mientras subían las escaleras.

 _"O tal vez... ¿Kuroba Kaito?"_ Se escucho aquella frase venir de una voz un tanto infantil, Aoko estaba sorprendida y sonrió al pensar que su amigo había vuelto, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta de golpe.

—¡Estupido Kaito! ¿Por qué no me avisaste que regresabas? — grito a los cuatro vientos.

Los presentes se giraron a verla, confundidos por el grito, mientras que uno estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque al corazón. Aoko miro alrededor del lugar y se sonrojo. Al poco tiempo entro Keiko, quien dio una rápida mirada al lugar.

—Kuroba no se encuentra aquí Aoko, ¿Por qué lo llamaste?

Rui estaba pálido al ver ahí a su amiga, su instinto le pedía correr, alejarse de ahí, pero si lo hacia en ese momento llamaría la atención de la chica así que opto por ocultarse atrás del detective, el cual se había acercado lo suficiente a él. Por el contrario, Aoko aun avergonzada, poso su vista en sus dos compañeros de clase, después de todo, no esperaba encontrarlos ahí.

—Me pareció que dijeron su nombre — contesto — Lamento mucho las molestias que ocasione abuelo Jii — dijo al posar su vista en el anciano que seguía en su lugar, atrás del mostrador.

—¡No se preocupe por eso, señorita Aoko! ¿Qué es lo que la trajo hasta este lugar? — pregunto el hombre mientras abandonaba su lugar detrás del mostrador.

—Kaito...¿Se ha comunicado contigo?

El mayor miro a la castaña con algo de pena, fijo su mirada en el niño mago, volvió a mirar a la amiga de infancia de su protegido, por lo que negó con la cabeza, algo que hizo sentir mal a la chica.

—¡No te preocupes mucho Aoko! Después de todo es de Kuroba de quien hablamos, ha de estar tonteando como es su costumbre — Menciono el rubio para intentar calamar a su amiga.

Aoko le sonrió a su compañero y asintió. — Tienes razón Hakuba, ese idiota no sabe hacer otra cosa mas que ser un pervertido — dijo con ánimos recuperados —Por cierto ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? — pregunto mientras miraba a sus dos compañeros de clase

Hakuba y Akako se tensaron ante la pregunta, se miraron entre ellos y rieron nerviosamente, un poco mas atrás, Keiko documentaba lo que sucedía.

Mientras la anterior conversación ocurría, Conan intentaba salir del shock que le había provocado ver a las recién llegadas, en especial por la increíble similitud entre aquella chica, o estaba confundido o su mente comenzaba a hacer dar visiones, pero podía decirlo con seguridad, aquella chica era una copia casi perfecta de su amiga Ran, solo que parecía mas inocente e infantil que su amiga karateka.

—¿Qué esta haciendo ella aquí? — pregunto para si mismo Rui en un susurro.

Conan lo miro por el rabillo del ojo, por un momento se vio a si mismo escondiéndose de su amiga, ese pensamiento le lleno un poco de culpa, así que, sin pensarlo mucho, de su mochila saco las gafas de repuesto y se las paso.

—Póntelas, aunque no lo creas me han salvado un par de veces — le dijo a Rui mientras tenia un gesto de duda.

Con duda y miedo acepto los anteojos y se los coloco, notando que, en sí, solo eran parte del disfraz del detective. —¡Gracias! — agradeció de forma sincera.

La pequeña y un tanto agradable conversación de los dos adolescentes encogidos se rompió cuando escucharon la pregunta para los otros dos presentes en el lugar. La infantil voz de Aoko hizo que miraran a los mayores quienes estaban nerviosos, finalmente, el primero en cobrar la sensatez fue la bruja.

—¿Acaso no es obvio, Nakamori? — La voz madura de Akako hizo a Aoko sobresaltarse —Hakuba y yo vinimos a pasar el rato jugando billar.

Hakuba miro a su compañera un tanto confundido, pero asintió dándole la razón.

—¡Oh! ¡Con que es así! — mencionaron Aoko y Keiko a la vez mientras reían juguetonamente entre ellas — En ese caso nosotras nos vamos. — comentaron mientras se disponían a dar media vuelta y salir.

Sin embargo, la visión de Keiko noto a los dos niños, de pronto sus ojos se iluminaron y dejo su lugar para acercarse al par de niño, dejo de lado a Rui y abrazo fuertemente a Conan mientras chillaba de felicidad.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Realmente eres tú? De verdad eres el verdadero Conan Edogawa — pregunto con ilusión al niño.

Conan asintió aturdido entre los jaloneos que daba la chica de coletas.

—¿Conan? ¿Aquel niño que ha ayudado a mi padre en los atracos de kid? ¿Al que llaman el asesino de Kid? — pregunto Aoko mientras se acercaba al niño y alejaba a su emocionada amiga. El pelinegro volvió a asentir. — ¡Gracias por ayudar a mi padre! — exclamo mientras le daba una dulce sonrisa.

Conan se sonrojo, la chica era adorable y tan bella como su amiga. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte dolor. Rui, quien se había acercado al pelinegro cuando Keiko se había alejado, le propino un pisotón al verlo sonrojarse por la presencia de su amiga.

—¡Auch! — exclamó y miro de mala manera a su compañero, estaba completamente enojado y mirándolo con furia contenida "Oi, oi... no será" pensó mientras reía nerviosamente, después de toda aquella mirada solía verla varias veces en su amigo Heiji, el ladrón estaba teniendo un ataque de celos infundados.

Aoko noto el gesto de dolor del pelinegro y fue cuando noto al niño castaño. —¡Oye! ¡No debes hacer eso! — regaño al mago

Rui puso una cara molesta, no iba a dejar que Aoko lo regañara y humillara solo por tener la apariencia de un niño, dispuesto a jugarle una broma con la que la avergonzaría, sin embargo, fue levantado por los brazos de Jii, quien había notado sus intenciones.

—¡Disculpe a mi sobrino, señorita Aoko! — hablo Jii mientras sostenía al niño quien pataleaba en sus brazos — puede ser un poco extraño lo que diré, pero le aseguro que al joven K... Conan no le ha importado.

Aoko miro al pelinegro, quien asintió enérgicamente — No pasa nada malo hermana mayor, además Rui es mi primo — Dijo siguiendo la historia del mago.

—¡Ya veo! — menciono con sorpresa, dio unos pasos en dirección al mayor y estiro los brazos, con algo de duda el anciano paso al niño a los brazos de la chica.

Rui se sonrojo al sentirse en los brazos de la chica, dejo que su cabeza reposara en uno de los hombros de la chica y dejo que sus fosas nasales se llenaran del dulce aroma de Aoko, recuerdos llegaron a su mente, estaba demasiado sensible y lo sabía, las ganas de llorar lo invadieron de momento y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir sin poder evitarlo y por primera vez desde que se había convertido en un niño se sentía como tal, todo por culpa del detective.

Aoko por el contrario, escucho los leves sollozos del niño y por alguna extraña razón se sintió nostálgica, hasta cierto punto le recordó a Kaito el día en que se entero que su padre había muerto, ese recuerdo oprimió su corazón, dejo de abrazar al niño y lo alzo por los aires. — ¡No llores Rui! ¡Mira! Ya no estoy molesta — hablo mientras le daba al niño una de sus mejores sonrisas — Debes ser un buen primo para Conan ¿Vale? — cuestiono mientras dejaba al niño en suelo. Rui solo pudo asentir aturdido por la bella sonrisa — Jii, si Kaito se comunica contigo ¿Me lo harías saber?

El dueño del bar asintió, de esa manera Aoko acaricio la cabeza de ambos niños antes de salir del lugar junto con su amiga, pero se iba con una extraña sensación familiar. Hakuba y Akako miraban atentamente a los dos niños, uno parecía estar sorprendido con la situación, mientras el otro mantenía una expresión llena de tristeza, y ese no era otro mas que su sospechoso de ser Kuroba Kaito, sin duda, en el fondo de su ser, agradecían que tuviera ese aspecto, porque no creían soportar ver esa expresión en su amigo, una donde parecía que su alma se rompería en miles de pedazos y desaparecería de este mundo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mi reloj marca la 1:40 am xD

Hola personas, tal como dije, les traigo esta cosa, espero que les guste.

¿Les cuento algo? Al final salio un poco mas largo de lo que planeaba, pero era justo ya un descanso ajaja, el siguiente capitulo viene con todo, finalmente lo que todos pedían, las explicaciones y revelaciones se vienen.

Sin mas, regreso a mi hermosa tarea que no entiendo X'D


	12. La verdad del Ladrón

¡Hola a todos! Espero se encuentran de maravilla.

Lamento mucho haberlos abandonado, pero realmente fue un curso pesado, pero ya estoy aquí, con un nuevo capitulo agradeciéndoles su enorme paciencia. Bueno, estoy eso de lado, actualmente me traume con ensemble stars! y bueno, la mayor parte de este capitulo fue escrito mientras repetía incontables veces Sei Shounen Yuugi de Valkyrie, ¡Dios! es una canción bastante maravillosa, y entre ensemble stars, Conan runner y Love nikki mi tiempo libre muere, pero mirenme, publicando a las tres de la mañana. Ahora, sin mas que decir, ¡Disfruten de este capitulo!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Capítulo 11: La verdad detrás del ladrón.

Lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar era el andar de las manecillas del reloj, Hakuba, Akako y Conan miraban al niño castaño oscuro quien continuaba con la vista baja, de un momento a otro, leves sollozos se escucharon nuevamente dando ligeros sentimientos de culpa en Conan y un poco de curiosidad en los dos compañeros del mago, el detective trato de acercarse a consolarlo, pero Jii lo detuvo rápidamente. El anciano se acercó tranquilamente al castaño y acaricio suavemente la cabeza del niño, quien al sentir el contacto, alzo la vista, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas perturbaron a los demás presentes, incluso al propio Jii, quien sin pensarlo, se agacho y extendió los brazos al menor, y en tan solo un instante, Kaito se lanzó a sus brazos para recibir un reconfortante abrazo de una de las pocas personas que conocía la verdad y se permitió llorar, llorar como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Los dos adolescentes seguían atónitos, un tanto perturbados por ver derrumbarse a aquel niño y posible compañero, aun si poder concebir la idea de que aquel niño lo era, y el solo hecho de pensar en ello y verlo de esa manera los descolocaba por completo ya que rompía con el concepto que tenían del mago.

—Eres el hijo de Kuroba Toichi, ¿No es así? Kuroba Kaito, mejor conocido como Kaito Kid, el mago bajo la luz de la luna — Conan rompió el silencio de aquel lugar.

Kaito rompió el abrazo que Jii le brindaba, se limpió bruscamente las lágrimas con la mano y miro al detective con odio, esto le causo un leve escalofrió al de lentes, pero supo disimularlo.

—¡No eres quien para hablar detective de Preparatoria Kudo Shinichi! — Hablo con rencor Rui.

Hakuba y Akako abrieron los ojos llenos de sorpresa ante la mención de la verdadera identidad del niño de lentes, Conan, por el contrario, afilo la mirada ante la revelación de su verdadera identidad

—¡Amo Kaito! — Llamo Jii en un intento de detener la guerra de miradas de los adolescentes encogidos — ¡Cálmese un poco, por favor! — pidió.

Rui suspiro dándose por vencido ante aquella situación, dejo salir las ultimas lagrimas de sus ojos, unas llenas de sentimientos de ira y tristeza mezclados, y se acerco al mini detective quien se quedo sin aliento al verlo acercarse a su dirección, lo que ocurrió después dejo a todos los presentes sin poder respirar. Kaito al estar a escasos centímetros de Conan, le propino un fuerte puñetazo que logro hacerlo caer al suelo, dejando a con los ojos puestos en ambos. Conan estaba sorprendido, no esperaba esa reacción por parte del ladrón, así que solo se acomodó en el suelo mientras tocaba su mejilla golpeada y miraba al niño que le había golpeado.

—¡Escúchame muy bien detective! Si los hombres que me hicieron esto y que son aquellos con los que tú te metiste y me has involucrado indirectamente, llegan a hacerle algo a Aoko, ¡JAMAS TE LO PERDONARE! — exclamo.

Conan, aun shockeado, asintió. Después de todo, entendía las palabras de ladrón, puede que no conociera realmente la gravedad del asunto, pero el ladrón entendía que no estaba persiguiendo a unos criminales cualquiera, pero ahora estaba más que involucrado y aquel sentimiento de querer proteger a la persona que más amas lo conocía mejor que nadie. Conan asintió, después de todo el ladrón acababa de confirmarle su contacto con la Organización de los hombres de negro.

Despues de eso, Rui se acerco a sus dos compañeros de clase con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y… se puede saber que hacen ustedes dos aquí? — pregunto con molestia mientras miraba a los adolescentes.

Akako sin creer lo que se había dicho, tomo al niño del cuello de la playera y lo alzo para mirarlo detenidamente, después de unos segundos lo soltó sorprendida. —

—¡Imposible! ¡Realmente eres Kuroba! — menciono shockeada por la noticia mientras llevaba sus manos a cubrir su boca y un grito de sorpresa.

—¡No digas tonterías Koizumi! — exclamo Hakuba mientras miraba a su compañera de manera burlona — Es imposible que un adolescente regrese a ser un niño.

Por su parte, Conan se había acercado a Rui para ofrecerle ayuda para levantarse, algo que Rui acepto sin dar queja alguna.

—¡No digas tonterías bla bla bla! — imito el castaño logrando atraer la mirada molesta del rubio — Esa es una de las razones por las cuales no me agradas ¡Pom…po…so! — menciono lo último con burla.

Hakuba abrió los ojos sorprendido al reconocer el apodo, intentando recordar si alguien más además de su compañero lo llamaba así, o conocían el sobrenombre, pero al darse cuenta de la verdad, dio dos pasos atrás intentando aclarar su mente, después de todo, tal vez no era tan imposible que ese niño fuera Kuroba Kaito.

—¿Van a quitar esa cara de idiotas o se quedaran con ella? —Pregunto Rui con burla, sacando a Akako del shock y logrando que el rubio se molestara y empezara a pelear con el niño.

Conan, por su parte, reia forzadamente ante la bizarra escena del adolescente peleando con un niño. Akako se alejo de sus dos compañeros y se coloco al lado del pelinegro, quien solo la observo por el rabillo del ojo.

—¡Joven Shinichi! ¡Señorita Akako! Sera mejor que tomen asiento — pidió el hombre mayo mientras se acercaba a ellos y les mostraba un par de mesas, las cuales había sido acomodada para que todos pudieran sentarse. — En un momento les serviré un poco de té 0 ¿Prefieren algo más?

—El té esta bien para mi — menciono la bruja.

—Para mí estará bien un café americano— menciono el niño. Akako enarco una ceja al escucharlo, pero no dijo nada.

—¡Entendido! — hablo Jii antes de alejarse de los dos

Tanto Conan como Akako miraron a los otros doce seguir peleando, suspiraron y comenzaron a dirigirse a las mesas. Una vez que llegaron al sitio, ambos tomaron asiento y miraron en dirección a la pelea infantil.

—¿Siempre son así? — se animo a preguntar el de lentes. Akako lo miro y asintió con la cabeza.

—Es mucho peor cuando se les une Nakamori— comento mientras cruzaba las piernas — Pero en general siempre es así.

—Nakamori es la chica que se fue hace un rato ¿Verdad? — pregunto Conan mientras miraba a la bruja, quien solo asintió. — También es la hija del inspector Nakamori, ¿No es así?

—¿A dónde quieres llegar Edogawa Conan? — pregunto la bruja mientras lo miraba desafiante. Aquella mirada logro cohibir al niño.

—A ningún lado — respondió restándole importancia — solo que de ser cierto todo lo que pregunte explica muchas cosas de las que tenía duda con respecto al mago ladrón. — respondió con voz infantil.

Akako miro extrañada al niño y dejo que su presencia le afectara, esporádicamente recordó aquella noche en el robo del reloj, miro al niño de forma analítica, sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ante el furioso grito que dio Hakuba, lo que provocó que ambos miraran en dirección a los dos peleoneros. La escena los desconcertó a ambos, después de todo, el joven detective londinense tenía un nido con una paloma descansando cómodamente en su cabeza, Kaito reía fuertemente ante la imagen, Conan ahogo sus ganas de reír en fuerte voz, pero la bruja no tuvo reparo en burlarse de su compañero de clase.

—¡Realmente es un sombrero único, Hakuba Saguru Debo aclarar que queda de maravilla en ti, resalta tus ojos! — menciono antes de echarse a reír, haciéndole compañía al ladrón.

—¡Que graciosos! — menciono el detective rubio mientras ahuyentaba al ave y se quitaba el nido de la cabeza.

—Lo interesante aquí — comenzó a decir Akako — es que Kuroba pudo burlarse de ti y solo es un niño.

Hakuba miro de mala manera a su actual compañera de investigación, pero justo en ese momento el anciano Jii apareció con una charola, en ella traía cinco tazas, dos de ellas ya humeaban y esparcían sus deliciosos sabores en el aire, uno de ellos dulce y el otro amargo. El anciano colocó la bandeja sobre la mesa y comenzó a servir el té en tres de ellas, cuando finalizo, dejo una enfrente de la bruja, otra taza, de las que ya soltaban vapor, se la dejo a Conan, quien agradeció con un leve inclina miento de cabeza. —¡El té esta servido, joven Kaito! — menciono llamando la atención del niño quien asintió.

Rui miro a Hakuba y con un leve gesto le indico que pasara a sentarse en la mesa que habían escogido los otros dos, el rubio, por su parte asintió sin pedir explicaciones y se dirigió a la mesa designada, ahí, tomo asiento al lado de la bruja, quien no se inmuto ante su presencia, por el contrario, Rui tomo asiento en el lugar al lado de Conan, quien lo observaba por el rabillo del ojo; Jii se dedicó a dejar las tazas correspondientes a sus dueños provisionales, una de té para Hakuba, café para Conan y un delicioso chocolate para el mago.

Los presentes mantenían un mutismo inquietante, ninguno sabia como empezar la conversación. Conan dio un ligero sorbo a su café y después suspiro. — Debo suponer que hay algo que quieres decir, ¿Me equivoco? — comento mientras miraba al niño a su lado.

—Estoy seguro de que hay muchas cosas que quieres preguntar… ah ¿Conan? — menciono lo ultimo con duda. El pelinegro asintió, dándole permiso de llamarlo de esa forma — pero antes de decir que paso, necesito saber si puedo confiar en ustedes. Los presentes se asombraron ante la honestidad que mostraba el castaño, los tres asintieron. — Siendo así preguntare primero… — comento mientras cerraba los ojos —¿Qué es lo que piensan de Kaito Kid? — pregunto mientras abría sus ojos y miraba a Hakuba, quien estaba en frente de él.

Conan ladeo la cabeza un poco de manera pensativa, miro al detective rubio quien también lo observaba y le cedió la palabra. Hakuba entendió el gesto y carraspeo la garganta antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Desde que regrese a Japón supe que eras alguien bastante astuto y atrevido, sobre todo bastante engreído y que esa era la razón por la que informabas a la policía de tus movimientos con acertijos, pero deje de pensar eso hace tiempo — comento mientras miraba a su compañero encogido — no eres un ladrón cualquiera, técnicamente no has robado nada, siempre devuelves las joyas, eso siempre llamo mi atención … de una u otra manera — se detuvo para pensar como decir el remolino de pensamientos que pasaban por su mente, técnicamente, tenía la confesión de que su compañero era el famoso ladrón, pero atraparlo era el ultimo pensamiento que tenía en mente.

Conan miro a Hakuba y después a Rui, soltó un suspiro antes de comenzar a hablar. — Estoy de acuerdo con Hakuba, esa actitud petulante que tomas en cada atraco me saca de quicio, como si fueras el mejor solo por la magia.

—¡No es como si fuera el mejor, soy el mejor mago! — menciono interrumpiendo al pelinegro.

Conan rodo los ojos y continuo con su discurso. —¡Como sea! — dijo sin prestarle atención al comentario del castaño, quien bufo. — Desde mi primer encuentro contigo me sorprendió la forma de tus acertijos, eran todo un reto, eso siempre llamo mi atención, pero hay otra cosa que me interesa mas que nada, es el saber por que te tomas la molestia de robar una joya y después devolverla, ¿Por qué eres un ladrón fantasma? — pregunto mientras miraba a su compañero.

Hakuba y Akako tambien posaron su vista en el pequeño ladrón. Rui suspiro, sabia que tarde o temprano esa pregunta saldría en la conversación, aunque la esperaba mas de Hakuba que del detective del oeste, posando su mirada en su chocolate a medio enfriar, jugo con la taza dándole vueltas durante unos segundos, después con ambas manos se la llevo a los labios y dio un leve sorbo, su mente divago en todos los encuentros que había tenido con aquella misteriosa organización. Su poker face se desvaneció y dejo en su lugar un rostro lleno de sentimientos de tristeza, los tres invitados se miraron entre ellos después miraron al mayor entre ellos, Jii solo negó con la cabeza dándoles a entender que el era un mero espectador en todo el asunto y que no revelaría palabra alguna. Rui dio un leve suspiro cuando el sonido de la taza chocar con el plato llamo la atención de los presentes.

—¿Alguna vez han escuchado el nombre de una joya llamada Pandora? — pregunto de forma seria, sin responder realmente a la pregunta de Shinichi.

Los dos detectives negaron con la cabeza, respondiendo así que no sabían nada, Rui miro a la bruja quien sostenía la taza entre sus manos, sus ojos están mas abiertos de lo normal y su rostro se veía invadido por la sorpresa y el miedo, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar involuntariamente logrando que la taza hiciera leves sonidos al temblar sobre el plato de porcelana. Los tres chicos la miraban un poco preocupados.

—¡Olvídate de esa joya Kuroba! — menciono antes de que Jii se acercara a ella. Los tres presentes la miraron asombrados. — ¡Debes olvidarte de esa joya! Piensa que nunca escuchaste de ella; ¡Olvídala! ¡Es una joya maldita, solo traerá desesperación a quien la posea! — menciono con desespero.

Kaito se sorprendió al ver el rostro asustado de su compañera, pero negó con la cabeza, llamando la atención de la pelirroja. — ¡No puedo hacer eso! — respondió con decisión. — Encontrar esa joya es la razón por la cual soy Kaito Kid.

—¡No lo entiendes! ¡Es peligroso, mucho mas de lo que puedas imaginarte! — comento.

—Se que es peligroso, sé muy bien cuan peligroso puede ser, pero no es una razón válida para que deje de buscarla. — contesto a la bruja.

Akako solo mantenía agarrada la taza con sus dos manos mirando el contenido de esta.

—Lamento interrumpir su conversación, pero… ¿Podrían explicarnos que está pasando? — pidió Hakuba mientras observaba a sus dos compañeros.

Akako guardo silencio mientras continuaba mirando su taza, Rui suspiro, se había olvidado de los dos detectives al enterarse de que la bruja conocía sobre Pandora; miro a su confidente quien, aun parecía en shock ante la idea de que su compañera conociera sobre la mágica joya.

—Actualmente, yo soy el segundo Kaito Kid — comenzó a explicar — hace unos años, mi padre Kuroba Toichi tomo la identidad de Kaito Kid para salvar a mi madre quien era Phantom Lady, su principal objetivo era que el mundo se olvidara de ella como ladrón fantasma para que una organización dedicada a la falsificación de obras de arte y objetos históricos dejara de hacer negocio. — dio una leve pausa.

—Por eso estabas involucrado con los objetos de Sakamoto Ryoma ¿No es así? — pregunto Conan al recordar el peculiar caso.

Kaito asintió — En esa ocasión era para que se hiciera justicia, no robe nada, continuando con el relato, mi padre al principio robaba cualquier cosa, sin embargo, comenzó a robar exclusivamente joyas después de que cierta organización hiciera contacto con él.

—¡Cierta Organización! — interrumpió Shinichi alterado — ¿No me digas que…?

Kaito negó — No son esos hombres que visten de negro, ellos son diferentes — aclaro el mago, causando cierto alivio en Conan — como iba diciendo, mi padre llamo la atención de esta organización y le invitaron a unirse a ellos explicándoles que su misión era encontrar Pandora, una joya que se encuentra oculta dentro de otra, sin embargo, mi padre siempre se negó y comenzó a robar las joyas que ellos se ponían como objetivo. El tiempo fue pasando y mi adre termino convirtiéndose en un obstáculo para sus planes, así que comenzaron a atacarlo como Kid, pero jamás presto atención ya que siempre salía ileso de sus ataques y amenazas. Pero nunca espero que descubriera su verdadera identidad, he de suponer que llegaron a la conclusión que ni Kid no Kuroba Toichi era necesario, y después de una ultima advertencia, que fue ignorada por mi padre, optaron por sabotear uno de sus actos de magia, fue así como murió. — expreso con tristeza. — Cuando me enteré de la verdad, decidí continuar con el legado de mi padre.

El silencio invadió el lugar, Jii solo había girado el rostro sin mirar a ningún lugar en específico, los tres jóvenes simplemente estaban sorprendidos ante aquel relato, no encontraban las palabras para reconfortar, aunque sea un poco al pobre niño que estaba con ellos, sabían de alguna forma, tal vez por la triste expresión del niño, que lo que les había dicho no era ninguna mentira, ya que aquel rostro mostraba una tristeza genuina, el tema era una autentica debilidad para el ladrón. Saliendo de sus pensamientos Hakuba decidió romper el pesado silencio que se había formado.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo fue que te enteraste de todo esto? — pregunto con curiosidad.

—Fue por Jii, antes de que yo tomara el rol de Kaito Kid, el intentaba hacer salir a esos hombres. — respondió mientras miraba al anciano.

Los tres adolescentes lo miraron, esperando una explicación.

—Yo era el ayudante del amo Toichi, así que sabia de las amenazas y de su doble vida, sin embargo, tarde ocho años para lograr ponerme a la altura de los trucos de magia que utilizaba el amo, si iba a revivir a su alter ego, lo iba a hacer de la mejor manera posible, todo para hacer salir a esos malhechores, pero nunca espere que el amo tuviera una habitación secreta en su casa. — explico el anciano.

Nuevamente las miradas se posaron en Kuroba. — Detrás de su pintura que está en mi habitación hay una entrada secreta a la guarida de Kid, una tarde la encontré y descubrí la doble vida de mi padre, así que, con su traje, decidí ir y encarar a quien estaba usurpando su lugar, después de escuchar la historia sobre la muerte de mi padre, decidí convertirme en Kaito Kid y continuar con lo que inicio.

—¿Cómo supiste sobre Pandora? — pregunto Akako.

Rui la miro a los ojos, intentando entender que pensaba su compañera. — Una noche, después de uno de mis primeros atracos, recibí una llamada en una cabina de teléfonos públicos, ahí, aquellos hombres me advirtieron que debía de dejar de robar o pagaría las consecuencias, mi primer contacto con ellos fue cuando robe el "Blue Birthday", ellos estaban en busca de ese zafiro, así que, cuando yo ya lo había robado y me disponía a escapar, ellos me esperaban en la azotea del museo, intercambiamos unas cuantas palabras, pero antes de que pudiera escapar le dispararon a mi ala delta destruyéndola. Cuando intercambiamos palabras, ellos me llamaron Kuroba Toichi, también explicaron que no entendía cómo es que seguía con vida, así que después de obligarme a entregarles la joya, volvieron a dispararme haciéndome caer del edificio, de alguna forma sobreviví y los perseguí gracias al localizador que la policía le había colocado al zafiro, me infiltre en su base y logre cambiar la joya por una réplica, cuando ellos intentaron comprobar si se trataba de Pandora, fue que descubrió que debía mirar las joyas bajo la luz de la luna y si se trataba de Pandora, mostraría una joya de color rojo dentro de la misma, esa seria Pandora, minutos después llego también la policía, pero aquellos hombre lograron escapar.

—Hay algo que aun no entiendo — cuestiono Conan curioso. —¿Por qué buscan esa joya llamada Pandora?

Kaito iba a contestar, pero fue interrumpido por la voz de Akako.

—¡Pandora es un a joya legendaria con un enorme poder! — comenzó a explicar. — Este poder va mas allá de lo que podemos imaginar y al mismo tiempo, es algo que el ser humano a buscado por mucho tiempo. Nacida a través de la practica de la magia roja — Kaito se sorprendió ante estas palabras, pero no se animo a interrumpir a su compañera — la joya de la vida, aquella que debe ser bañada baja los rayos de luz de la luna llena mientras el comenta Volley pasa para que suelte sus lágrimas concede doras de la vida eterna, y aquel que la beba lograra el deseo mas anhelado de la humanidad, una vida infinita, o lo que es lo mismo la inmortalidad — hizo una pausa para mirar a los presentes —¿Me equivoque en algo, Kuroba Kaito? — el mago negó, dándole la razón a cada una de sus palabras, después de todo, ella había revelado cosas que incluso el desconocía. Akako suspiro, dio un ultimo sorbo a su taza y se levantó. — He de suponer que eso es todo — dijo con voz baja— Este día a sido demasiado para mí y siendo que ya es demasiado tarde, me retiro. — dijo. Después tomo sus cosas y salió sin dar oportunidad a que reaccionara alguien.

Nadie supo cuanto tiempo paso, pero todos estaban sin habla, aquella expresión de tristeza de la chica los había congelado, salieron de sus pensamientos, cuando el sonido de un teléfono los aturdió.


End file.
